And the World Will Turn to Ash
by StolenKiss32
Summary: What if Bella had spoken up and asked the Volturi to make her a vampire when she went to rescue Edward in Volterra? Will she be able to cope with the consequences of immortality or will she lose both herself and her humanity in the process? An Aro/Bella fanfic. SLOW UPDATES
1. The Sacrifice

**Bella's POV**

"If only it were your intention to give her immortality." Aro said with apparent sadness in his voice. He eyed the human girl whose rasping gasps and rapid heart gave away her fear so clearly.

She was panicking. Her mind was drawing blank as she observed the beautiful, dangerous creature in front of her. His long black hair framing his features perfectly. His red eyes locked onto her as he licked his lips and visibly swallowed. She saw the way he looked at her and she felt her stomach drop. No…

"Wait." She said as he took a step forward, her voice shaking. He stopped approaching her, interested in what she had to say. "The problem is that I'm not a vampire, right?"

"Bella." Alice spoke, a quiver in her voice, a warning. But it was too late, she had made up her mind.

"Turn me then." She said bravely, even though she was deathly afraid of the consequences of her actions. "Turn me and let them go."

She felt the flickering looks of the Volturi between her and the three rulers. Her human ears barely picking up the wisp of rapid murmurs before there was a deafening silence when Caius glared down at them.

"Interesting." Marcus spoke softly. His milky eyes staring down at her in interest. This in turn piqued the attention of the brothers, which gave him flitting looks before settling on the girl again.

"You do understand what you are asking for, girl?" Caius intoned with distaste, "If we grant you your request, we hope to receive something in return."

It was then that a wicked, terrifying smile graced the lips of the blonde king. It was deeply unsettling.

She felt apprehension dawn on her as she started trembling. She felt every pair of eyes staring at her as Aro slowly, never leaving her gaze, raised his hand from his side and extended it towards her.

"Will you join us, Isabella?" Aro asked, enunciating her name deliberately in his Italian accent, sending shivers down her spine. His crimson gaze held longing mixed with a strangely unreadable emotion, pinning her in place as her heart fluttered uncontrollably in her chest. He had said join _us_ but there was an undercurrent to his question. He wanted her to join _him_.

Her eyes strayed to his hand, extended invitingly and she felt an urge to oblige. She wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel the rough skin of his hands, to caress his face, to trace his pale pink lips… Her hand twitched involuntarily. It was as if no one else was in the room. Then, the gravity of the situation slapped her in the face as she looked at Edward restrained and struggling. What the hell was she thinking?

"Don't do it, Bella!" Edward managed to say before Felix's grip tightened around his neck, silencing him. His eyes pleaded her not to give in to Aro's request.

She swallowed nervously as she tried to disperse the alarming thoughts that had raced through her head.

Her eyes flickering to Aro again "You'll let them go?"

"But of course, my dear" Aro smiled, stepping closer to her.

"Promise it." She demanded, even though her knees threatened to give in beneath her. "Please… don't hurt them." She begged once more in a softer, pained voice.

She didn't want this. She cursed at Edward for pulling such a foolish stunt. To put his life, _their_ lives in danger. And for what? He told her that day in the forest that he didn't love her and now he suddenly cared once he heard that she might be dead? It was all his fault. He had dragged her into this and then refused to make her a vampire. That was why she was in danger when Jasper lunged at her and that is why he left. She wasn't selfish like him. She wasn't going to drag anyone down with her.

He pursed his lips, looking at her perplexed. "You have my word" He said quietly.

She breathed out shakily, slightly relieved. She hoped that the Volturi leader would keep his promise and even with doubt looming over her head, she closed the distance between them and took his hand. His stone like skin was colder than Edwards as he gently enclosed his other hand over hers.

"Okay. I'll stay." She whispered, defeated. She looked at him now to see a triumphant look in his eyes and a pleased smile grace his lips.

"Excellent choice, _cara mia_."

He let go of her hand and brushed her brown curls away from her neck. She jumped, slightly startled as he closed the space between them and stopped inches from her face at an inhuman speed. She flinched as his hand cupped her face and his thumb traced her quivering lip. He shushed her gently, as he wiped wetness from her face and that was when she finally noticed that she was crying.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." He whispered so lowly that she almost thought she had imagined it. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, as his nose brushed her cheek and his lips were at her ear.

" _Magnifico._ " His voice dripped with desire.

She shivered, taking in a sharp breath. She felt heat rush to her face and the change in warmth made him growl softly. She felt this was an extremely intimate scene being observed by many prying eyes but she could only focus on her beating heart and the way this man was savoring this. It was as if he was smelling fine wine before consuming it, reveling in its taste.

"Do get on with it, brother." Caius growled. "I grow impatient."

She felt herself tense at the comment but Aro ignored Caius as his lips traveled to her neck. He kissed it gently, her breath hitching and the snarls she heard from Edward mixed with Alice's soft 'no' distracted her momentarily. Then, she felt Aro's teeth brush against her skin.

It was quick. Much too quick for her to even register the pain of the bite. And then, there was fire. She gasped, registering vaguely a hand gripping her by the waist, pulling her closer to him, almost crushing her against him. His other hand fisted her hair, inclining her neck ever so slightly to permit him access to her more easily. Bella felt herself clinging desperately to the man who was killing her, grasping at his suit with as much force as her frail human hands were able. She felt herself slipping and growing weak. She could've sworn that she had whispered his name as she lost her senses and slipped into oblivion.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Aro/Bella fanfic. I'm a little rough around the edges since I haven't been into Twilight for a few years before I stumbled on this pairing but, please bear with me. Do please point out any discrepancies you might see and enjoy the ride!**


	2. Bloodlust

**Aro's POV**

He had barely been able to restrain himself. He usually didn't turn humans when they requested and he would discuss the matter with his brothers, deciding who would be the one to carry out the change but, how could he resist? Her smell was so tantalizingly delicious and her heart fluttering so wildly in her chest that it excited him. He simply could not wait. He would not let anyone but himself have the honor of tasting her.

He almost moaned as his bit into her soft flesh and the sweet hot liquid, poured into his mouth. He felt her feeble hands grasped at him instead of the usual struggle other humans put up in vain. It was a pleasant change to what he was accustomed to which made him pull her closer to his body. He could feel warmth spread in him and he had to consciously remember not to get too carried away as he felt her sag slightly.

Then, the girl fell limp in his arms as his name rolled off of her tongue. Her murmur made an unexpected wave of satisfaction course through him. She was his. He struggled with himself as he sealed her wound with his tongue, fighting to control the demon that had taken over him.

He jerked his head away, his eyes cold and crazed and his lips stained red. He looked like the feral beast that he truly was. He stood tense, holding the unconscious girl in his arms and he closed his eyes, his jaw clearly clenched in restraint. It had been much harder to stop than he had first thought. She had tasted so exquisite. So much so that he wished he had drank more for he was left thirstier than he was before tasting her precious blood. Her felt her heart beat weakly but surely and he was now aware of the eager looks the others were making at the scent.

"Renata." He spoke in a strained whisper. In an instant a small woman with black hair appeared. She was his personal guard and he trusted that she could have the restraint to take his dear Isabella to safety until he could be with her.

"Master?" She intoned, head bowed

"Take her to my chambers and tell Gianna to stay with her. I will be there after I have dealt with-" His eyes flashed towards the stunned Cullens "-the loose ends."

"As you wish."

He straightened out after handing the girl to Renata. He adjusted his disheveled hair back into place and sighed in relief as the delicious aroma of the human wafted farther and farther away. He adjusted his suit slightly as he walked back to his throne and sat regally. He almost felt the the jealousy emanating from his brothers, but mostly from Caius. They had wanted her as well. Her scent had been quite intoxicating, saturating the room even before she had arrived.

He let his gaze fall upon Edward as he slowly and deliberately drew his tongue over his lips to savor what was left on them. The boy seemed shocked, but with anguish clearly written on his features. He had stopped struggling.

"Demetri." He spoke, waving him off of Alice, knowing there was nothing more she could do. He knew that she would not try anything. Demetri released her but she did not move from the place. She only looked at her brother. She shook her head slightly, her eyes desperate, as if they were having a conversation. She seemed to be warning him to control his actions.

"Felix, release him." Aro commanded, looking at him carefully and then he looked slyly at Jane, who nodded understandingly at his silent gaze.

As soon as he let go, the boy lunged at Aro but he fell short, writhing in pain. He was disgusted at Edward's utter lack of respect as he thrashed upon the dais steps. Aro held up his hand and Edward stilled, breathing heavily and at once Alice was with him. She dragged him back forcefully and held onto his arm fiercely.

"Forgive us for his actions." She said, a bit subdued. She averted her eyes in submission while Edward stared at him defiantly, pain clear in his eyes.

Aro looked at Marcus and then at Caius slowly. Marcus cared not for the transgression that had occurred. Caius on the other hand was furious. He then looked at the Cullens.

"Listen well, for I will not repeat myself." Aro said calmly, an edge to his voice. "I shall be merciful today because dear Isabella requested it be so in exchange for her loyalty."

Edward growled but Alice increased her hold on him. He pretended he didn't hear any interruption.

"If you value her sacrifice, Cullen," He spat the last word, glaring at Edward "I would be careful of the actions you take in the future." He paused, saying the next sentence with a sickly sweet tone and a sneer. "I wouldn't want to break my promise now would we?"

The barely concealed threat made Alice close her eyes and he wished he could know what she was seeing. Hopefully a future where he had the pleasure of ripping Edwards head off of his body and throwing it into a fire. He then thought of the gift he had received today, thinking of the woman who was now bound to him for eternity.

" _Isabella Swan is_ ** _mine_** **"** Aro thought possessively, clenching the armrests of his throne and leaning slightly forward. He knew Edward could hear him. He hoped the boy would attack so that he could tear him limb to limb but alas, he didn't. Edward stiffened but bowed his head in pain. Excellent. Aro was on his feet again, hands clasped together in a friendly manner and with a smile on his face.

"As for you, my dear Alice," A slight sound of endearment entered Aro's tone. "I hope you will consider my offer of joining us in the future?"

Alice's head snapped back up, her eyes full of turmoil before they were passive. She pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Thank you for your offer but, I must decline."

Aro's shoulders slumping infinitesimally . It hadn't hurt to try. He would have to settle with one addition to the Volturi. For now.

"I await with great anticipation your visit in the future then." He said cheerily, dismissing them. "Who knows what _wonderful_ gifts you will bring?" He was pleased that he could inflict emotional pain on Edward. The boy bowed his head even lower and Aro could almost hear the sobs he was so desperately controlling. Pathetic.

"Leave us," Caius barked, his temper getting the better of him. "And remember that the Volturi do not give second chances. We shall not forget what has transpired here today."

The doors opened as if on command and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"What a shame," Aro lamented "Alice has refused us again."

"But we have a promising new coven member." Marcus spoke, his voice as soft as a feather. He invited Aro to touch his hand. He made contact and Aro felt a smile slowly creep upon his face.

"Interesting." Aro said to himself "Very interesting indeed."

Moments later, Heidi arrived with their lunch and the room erupted into chaos. As he drained the life of his human victim, trying to satiate his aggravated thirst, he could not help but think that the taste of every human from now on would pale terribly in comparison to that of his sweet Isabella.


	3. Pretty Little Monster

**Bella's POV**

Delirium. Everything was on fire. She was being burned alive and she could not bear to unclench her teeth in fear of screaming. Her breath was ragged, her heart beating frantically, stuttering ever so slightly trying to beat the fire that consumed her. She whimpered, clenching and unclenching her fists in rapid succession. She couldn't move her arms, something cool held them in place but even that coolness didn't seem to abate the inferno within her. She felt herself spasm violently and then she felt something or someone hold her down.

"It'll be over soon, Isabella." A smooth voice said somewhere close to her.

She didn't dare open her eyes to see who spoke. She couldn't even think straight and she moaned it pain. She had no idea how long she had been there. She had lost track of time. Had it been days? Weeks? Years? She didn't know. All she knew was the horrible burning pain that was devouring her, changing her. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice reminded her that she wanted this. That it was necessary. Then slowly, she began to feel relief as the heat retreated from her fingertips and her toes but it was short lived. The fire in her heart intensified tenfold and she could no longer hold back her piercing cry of agony as her back arched up from wherever she was placed.

She registered something against her cheek and she opened her eyes weakly, clamping her mouth shut again. Even through the haze of excruciating agony she could see a face look at her slightly pained. She recognized him, recalling a memory of the raven haired vampire and she felt herself stare at him in awe even as the heat in her heart didn't abate. It was like she looking at a completely different person yet he was the same. The only difference was that she was looking at him with vampire eyes instead of human eyes. His crimson irises shone like nothing she had ever seen before. They held different shades of red she hadn't been able to perceive when they first met. Her eyes roamed over his features, momentarily and blessedly distracted. She noticed how he wasn't as pale as she remembered, his skin seemed less like a chalky white and more like a very light cream color. Her eyes raked over his face, taking in his chiseled jaw, his strong black eyebrows and his hair which instead of being uniformly black, held a multitude of shades of grey.

"A-Aro?" She breathed, stunned at what she was seeing. Then, she suddenly shut her eyes and grunted as the flames slowly receded further away from her extremities, making her heart stutter. She felt that she couldn't handle much more but as soon as the thought came, the fire dwindled down sharply. Her heart thumped once, twice and then it stilled. It had ceased beating, her chest immobile as she didn't take a single breath. She didn't need to. She was afraid of opening her eyes again and instead focused on her heightened hearing. A door being shut softly in the distance, birds chirping outside, the sound of cars in a highway nearby. She could hear it all.

"Isabella?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Aro again. He eyed her carefully, holding his hand in the air as if commanding someone nearby to stop whatever they were going to do. She became aware then that something was still holding her down and she lifted her head to see Felix and Demitri at either side of her, their hands firmly on her arms. They observed her cautiously. Their faces betrayed no emotion but she noticed that they were rigid, as if they were ready for a fight.

She was confused as she looked back at her maker. She locked eyes with him and he seemed to be extremely surprised at her calm demeanor.

"Felix, Demitri." He said and at once she felt that she could move again.

She sat up and noticed that the she was in a grand bed with red silk sheets, in a room she didn't recognize but the familiar faces kept her grounded. She looked around dazed at the paintings hanging from the walls and the candle chandelier up above their heads. She smiled, amazed that she could her the flicker of the flames as they met the wax of the candles. She then surveyed the individuals. Besides from the three she had already seen, Jane was present, glaring daggers at her. She felt a soft, warm hand over hers and she flinched in surprise making everyone tense momentarily before she looked and saw that Aro had touched her. She relaxed again. He seemed pleased by this and he dismissed with the wave of his hand the others that were present. They hesitated before disappeared quickly, leaving the room before she had a chance to speak.

"We're the same temperature." She said astonished, her voice ringing like a chimes in the wind. Her free hand shot up to her lips as if not recognizing who spoke before she realized it truly was her.

"Astonishing."He murmured in admiration. "Are you not thirsty, my dear?"

She hadn't thought about until he mentioned it and then suddenly the burning in her throat was unbearable. She swallowed thickly, venom pooling in her mouth from the thought of satiating her thirst. She imagined the relief she would feel as she sunk her teeth into a human and then she stopped herself. She hadn't thought of that. A sudden, flitting pang of dread filled her being at the thought that the Volturi did not share the Cullen's 'vegetarian' diet.

"I am." She said slowly, trying not to think about the heartbeat that she hadn't noticed in the background and the mouth watering smell that permeated the halls. She closed her eyes, calmed herself and opened them, looking at the the Volturi leader again.

"You are an enigma, Isabella." She noted that there was nothing but awe in his voice. "There is a human close by and yet you show such restraint. I am impressed."

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"And might I add that you look quite ravishing. I have never laid eyes on a woman as beautiful as yourself. Immorality suits you, _tesoro mio_."

Beautiful? Her? Aro noticed her face of confusion and he chuckled lightly.

He lead her off the bed and she noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had one before meeting with the Volturi. She wore a black, lace dress with thin shoulder straps that reached to above her knee and she was wearing red stilettos. Nothing she would wear in her right mind. Though, the thought that someone changed her would've made her blush if she still could. He walked her over to a mirror and she gasped. Her first reaction was horror as red eyes that seemed to glow, stared at her menacingly. She was unnervingly beautiful, her features too perfect to be human. She didn't recognize herself. Her eyes searched frantically for something, anything that would remind her that the Bella she knew was still there. She relaxed a bit as she could see some of her old self if she looked hard enough. She took a sharp breath, though she didn't need it, as her attention shifted to the man behind her. His eyes roamed hungrily over her body before his gaze met hers in the mirror.

" _Sei bellisima. Sono incantato da te._ " He whispered in her ear. She should've felt repulsed at they way he stared at her. This was the same ruthless man that earlier, had had the intention of killing her and the people who she considered her family. But she couldn't help the feeling of electricity on her skin as his breath fanned over her neck. She was sure he saw her reaction to it for he was still gazing into her eyes, watching her. She bit her lip nervously as he touched her shoulders, sliding his hands down her arms, before taking a step back. He was letting her process everything. The initial shock slowly begun to subside and she remembered why she was there. Why she was staring at this complete stranger in the mirror. She did it to spare Edward's and Alice's lives. She couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her stomach as she stared at her bright red eyes. She realized she had become something Edward hadn't wanted her to become.

A monster.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **I have to say, I am grateful for the faves, follows and reviews! I didn't think anyone would be reading my story before I put myself out there. A big thank you to my readers. Also the story will be mostly in Bella's POV but I have considered adding a few chapters in Aro's POV when the plot requires it.**

 _Tesoro mio_ \- My treasure

 _Sei bellisima -_ You are very beautiful

 _Sono incantato da te_ \- I am entranced by you


	4. Rude Awakening

**Bella's POV**

Aro had left her to her own devices, promising her that someone would arrive to fetch her shortly. She sat on the bed again, feeling at loss. The full reality of her decision was beginning to sink in and if she had been human, silent tears would've adorned her pretty face. What had she done? She thought of her family. How would Charlie and Renee react to her disappearing? They would be heartbroken. She could imagine Charlie losing his mind as he frantically searched for her. She had left so abruptly. She didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. She closed her eyes, covering her mouth, trying to suppress a sob. She would never see her parents again. She knew that it was best if she didn't try to contact them either. They didn't deserve to be dragged into a world they didn't understand. She didn't want to rob them of the choice to live long happy lives as humans. A choice that she had not been given. The moment she found out about vampires, was the moment her life was at a crossroad: change or die.

A face flickered in her mind. The one who had taken away her choices by not staying away and then denying her wishes. Edward. Anger bubbled in her chest instead of the usual anguish she was used to after he left. She had wanted to be a vampire when she found out but not like this. She had wanted to spend eternity with him by her side but now, she wasn't so sure anymore. How could she love him after he left her? Could she forgive him for the months of hell he had made her go through? Maybe. Alice had told her that he had done it to protect her but Bella would not forgive him for the suffering that her change would inflict on her family. She gritted her teeth, intense feelings of hate filling her and then her throat became extremely and painfully, dry.

She held a hand to her neck. She was parched but she needed to calm down. The sound of rapid footsteps snapped her out of her misery and she looked up just as Jane opened the door. Her eyes held nothing but contempt, her lips pursed in distaste. Her childish features not quite matching her unnerving, cruel gaze.

"Master has summoned you."

Bella stood as the vampire disappeared into the hall, pausing to wait for her. They walked at a human pace down the winding halls, something she had not been expecting. Jane lead the way silently, while Bella followed closely behind.

"Master has assigned me to assist you as you learn the ways of the Volturi." She said curtly, sounding like she didn't like the idea at all.

Bella frowned slightly. She didn't like the idea either. It was obvious Jane hated her guts. She was sure it had something to do with Aro's fascination with her and being immune to Jane's powers. It was also plainly obvious that she liked inflicting pain on others. She had seen how much she had enjoyed torturing Edward.

"Oh… ok." She replied. She was unsure of what to say so she asked her a question. "So, is there anything I have to know before I meet with Aro?"

Jane stopped abruptly, whirling around and in a second, she was in Bella's face. The girl was much shorter but the absolute fury she held in her eyes made Bella flinch.

"You shall not speak his name." She hissed. "You shall address him as Master only. You will bow your head in his presence and you will speak only if you are spoken to."

She then turned around and continued down the hall as if nothing had happened. Well shit. Bella followed quickly, a heavy silence settling in. Her thirst started to bother her again as she swallowed thickly before they arrived at the throne room doors. They walked in, the doors swinging open and she was extremely aware that every pair of eyes were watching her closely. She felt a bit self conscious. The three leaders were in their thrones, observing her with interest. Even Marcus, who had seemed so detached was eyeing her, his body leaning forward. A smile blessed Aro's lips as he saw them approach.

"Ah, there they they are."

Remembering Jane's warning, she averted her eyes to the floor. They stopped at the steps of the dais and she saw Jane bow before moving over to stand where her twin Alec was standing.

She remained where she was but she bowed lowly, one hand behind her back and the other extended out palm upward in submission. Her brown curls fell down like a curtain over her shoulders.

"Master." She said softly, staying in the position.

"My sweet Isabella." Aro said, endearment clear in his voice. "Is she not the most confounding creature you have ever seen? She has been a vampire for a mere hour and yet her she stands, bowing calmly before us and she has yet to feed."

Murmurs of shock ran through the room. They seemed to be agreeing with the raven haired king. She felt him rise from his throne and she bowed her head further, trying to appear as submissive as possible. He touched her hand, his fingers gently brushing against her palm before taking her hand in his, turning it over to brush his lips over her knuckles.

"Such a magnificent display of control, _cara mia_."

She felt his fingertips brush her chin and she lifted her face so that her eyes met his. They still held nothing but awe at her and how she had such control over her thirst but now that they were talking about it, it became worse. Her eyebrows furrowed as she straightened out. She swallowed thickly again, rubbing her neck softly.

"I have a gift for you, little one." A devilish smile adorning his face and then, she heard it.

Her head whipped towards the door as the beating of a heart reached her ears. Venom pooled in her mouth as she turned her body towards the entrance. She could almost feel the hot liquid pouring into her mouth, alleviating the burning she was feeling. No! She shook her head, her muscles tensing. She willed herself to be still. She couldn't murder someone. She would resist.

The heartbeat increased its rhythm as it came closer to her, bringing with it the smell. A low growl resonated around the room. She looked around, wondering where it came from when she realized she had been the one to growl. She held her breath as a frightened woman, the secretary she had seen before, was hauled into the room by Felix. She whimpered as every vampire in the room looked at her with hunger. Gianna then saw Bella at the dais steps and broke down into sobs.

"P-please… no, God, please…"

Bella clenched her jaw as Felix threw the human down at her feet and then moved to the side, watching her, almost encouraging her to quench her thirst. She was losing the battle as Gianna begged for her life and her brown hair moved to the side, exposing her neck. She felt two hands touch her shoulders.

"Are you not thirsty, my dear?" Aro whispered, the scent of him momentarily giving her some clarity in her thirst clouded mind.

"Yes, Master." She said strained.

"Drink, Isabella. Do not fight it." His voice lulled her into a dangerous state. It was as if the devil himself, disguised as an angel, was speaking to her. Tricking her into committing a sin.

" _Drink._ " He encouraged once more.

It's as if those words flipped a switch in her brain and she let out a guttural snarl. At once she pulled the woman up by her hair and sunk her teeth into her neck. In that moment she didn't care about anything except the wonderful sweet, sweet liquid that satiated her dry, painful throat. She moaned as she sucked the life out of her victim, who had gone silent and limp. She didn't stop until she was sure that not a single drop of blood remained in her body. She panted as she withdrew, realizing what she had done. She looked at Gianna's lifeless face, imagining the suffering that her family would go through when they found out she disappeared. She remembered her own family and Bella flinched, dropping the girl. The human hit the floor with a thud and at once a guard took the corpse away.

A delighted laugh came from behind her and she turned around to see Aro clasp his hands together.

"Magnificently done, my dear." He approached her, wiping the blood that was still left on her lips.

He had praised her but she felt horrible. She had killed someone. _And she enjoyed it_. She looked to Caius, seeing that he had that unsettling smile she had seen before and then to Marcus, who nodded to her in approval. She felt Aro place a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at her. He knew she was upset. She could see it in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella." He said turning her around to face the crowd which now congregated closer to the middle.

It was as if a bucket of freezing water had splashed her in the face. Aro had intended for her to see what she had gotten herself into. He wanted her to embrace what she had become. She _needed_ blood. It was in her nature. And now that she had tasted humans, she could only think in disgust about trying the blood of animals.

Marcus stood and strolled towards them. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome, sister."

Caius approached as well, laying his hand on her other shoulder.

"Welcome."

They other coven members bowed their heads and spoke in unison.

"Welcome."

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright, so if you hadn't noticed, Aro is a sneaky little bastard in this chapter. He knew that Bella would be opposed to killing humans because of her interactions with the Cullens so he intentionally left her alone for a while so that her thirst would be more intense. As you see, Bella wasn't quite prepared for the implications of becoming a vampire or joining the Volturi. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Regret

**Bella's POV**

She felt like she was going to fall apart. Guilt. Overbearing guilt hung over her head. She clamped her mouth shut to keep the sobs from bubbling up from her chest to her mouth. She _killed_ her. She remembered Gianna's look of terror and pain as she brusquely yanked her by the hair before sinking her teeth into her neck. She closed her eyes, bowing her head as the Volturi welcomed her into their coven. She felt Marcus and Caius retract their touch.

"You are dismissed." Caius barked.

Aro squeezed her shoulder, letting her know that she should stay. All of the figures disappeared from the throne room except for Aro and her. She felt herself losing control over her emotions, letting out a soft sob.

"Come." His hand receded from her shoulder and slid down to the small of her back. His touch was strangely soothing and she calmed down a bit, thinking only of his hand on her skin instead of- No. She shut down the thought immediately.

She silently let him take her to wherever he was leading her. They headed back in the same direction she and Jane had come from but stopped before reaching the room where she had woken up. He opened the door and they stepped into a spacious room, with a queen sized bed at the back. It was adorned in blue silk sheets and had a mahogany canopy with translucent curtains which were tied to the side. The room included a desk, a white lounge chair, an armoire and an oval shaped mirror. She also noted that antique paintings adorned the walls and that there was a window that oversaw the city. She was confused once again and she felt emotionally exhausted. It was as if she was on a an endless rollercoaster ride.

"This will be your room. You awoke in my private chambers." He said, noting her puzzled look.

She sighed, shying away from him. She felt his gaze on her back but the terror in the poor secretary's face haunted her memories. Gianna's family would be devastated. Just like Charlie. She walked towards the bed, leaning on the canopy base and covering her face with her hands. The thought of Charlie searching for her desperately was clawing at her consciousness. He would never see her again, he would never find peace.

"You are upset."

She lifted her head to glare at Aro. He wore an impassive expression, his hands behind his back.

"She didn't have to die." She whispered, anger and grief clear in her voice.

"It was a necessary evil." He sighed, walking towards the window and stopping to observe the city. "She knew too much."

Bella looked away, not replying. Demetri had remarked that secretaries were expendable but she hadn't expected for her to actually _dispose_ of one. She felt disgust at her actions. She couldn't control herself. It was her fault. She should've-

"It is what we are, Isabella." Aro's harsh voice cut through her thoughts as if he had sensed what she was thinking.

She blinked and he was standing in front of her. He looked at her coldly before his eyes softened as her lips started to quiver and she began to breathe in raggedly. She had started to sob at his words.

"I wish for you to accept this, _cara mia_." He said softly, his hand grasping her chin. "They sustain us just as animals sustain humans. You needn't feel ashamed of your actions."

"Animals don't have a family that wonder why their loved one has disappeared." She snapped back before sobering immediately as he dropped his hand.

"F-forgive me..." She said stuttering over her own words, even if he showed no anger towards her outburst. "It's just…. It reminds me of myself. I… didn't even get to say goodbye to Charlie, my father. I was the only family he had." She bit her lip, furiously trying to reign in the intense feeling of sorrow that overcame her. "At least if I were dead, he'd have someone to bury. Now, he'll never get the closure he needs to move on with his life. He'll never stop searching for me… He loves me too much."

The last bit came in a whisper so soft, even a vampire would strain to hear what she had said. She hugged herself, looking away from Aro again. It was as if the hole Edward had torn into her chest had reopened but this time it was because of Charlie. She couldn't bear to think the suffering she was causing him and had caused him for the past few months.

"You wish to give him peace of mind." He said and she nodded. There was silence as he pondered over what she had said.

"Consider it done. I shall make the necessary arrangements so that your father may find peace."

Her eyes snapped back to his, which only held compassion. She was surprised at his kind demeanor. She didn't understand why he would go through the trouble. In that moment, he wasn't Aro, the ruthless leader of the Volturi. Gone was the air of superiority and arrogance he always had. At this thought, she was overcome by an overwhelming longing to caress his face. She didn't know why she was so drawn to him and her body reacted before she had time to think. She cupped his cheek in her hand, feeling his sharp features. He stood deathly still, watching her. His crimson eyes swirled with an unknown emotion.

"Thank you, Aro."

It was as if her words sparked something inside of him. His lips suddenly came crashing into hers, passionate and demanding. She was shocked before she felt herself kissing him back, equally aggressive. She melted against him as he pulled her by the waist, crushing her to him. His musky scent invaded her senses, as her hands became entangled in his hair. She was vaguely aware that her back was now against the wall as they continued to kiss. He slid his hand down her waist to her leg and he pulled it up, pressing himself against her. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back. He took the opportunity to brush his lips against her neck where he had previously bitten her.

"W-wait." She gasped, her head spinning. She put her hand on his chest and he stilled at her command. They were both panting, still pressed against each other intimately. His eyes had blackened from their crimson red to a dark onyx and she could see in their reflection that her own eyes had darkened as well. Electricity hung in the air as they stared at each other.

"We shouldn't." _She_ shouldn't. What the hell had she been doing? The man holding her was still the same man that had murdered countless people and vampires alike. He was selfish, arrogant and cruel. She had seen a glimpse of that side of him before. They had also _just_ been talking about Charlie. About faking her death to appease his hurting soul. And yet, here they were, grasping each other in lustful desire. How she could be here so calm with the knowledge that she was the one hurting her father? She felt sick just thinking about it.

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Please, let go."

He released her, completely passive again. He turned towards the door and she almost reached out for him. What the hell was she doing? She hadn't even known the man for a day and she was already so attached. Why? This man had threatened her life and would've had her head and yet, he had kissed her like no one had kissed her before, igniting something in her. She didn't know what it was. It was a sort of humming in her being. It made her feel warmer the closer she was to him. It was a strange feeling.

"Forgive me. I shall retrieve Jane and begin making the arrangements." He said curtly.

"Wait!" She said, wincing at his cold tone. "What was _that_?"

That being the passionate kiss they had shared, the way he had left fire wherever he had touched her and the strange humming that seemed to intensify as he drew close and decrease as he walked farther away.

He stiffened at her question, pausing, a hand on the door handle.

"A lapse of judgement."

And like that, he had left.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, that was intense and a bit cold on Aro's part. How are you guys feeling about Bella's emotions being all over the place? Guilt to anger, anger to guilt, guilt to wonder and wonder to lust. She is a newborn after all. Also, poor Charlie! I really feel bad for him. Anyway, please let me know if you liked this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome :) Also, thank you for the lovely people that have left reviews and have favorited/followed my story. It makes me really happy to know that people like what I'm writing.**


	6. Fate

**Aro's POV**

He stalked away from Bella's room in a foul mood. How foolish of him to act in ways that didn't become him. He had wanted her. Her soft plump lips were begging to be kissed, her body aching to be touched. He had wanted to take her and rid her of the pain and sorrow that had touched her delicate soul. He wanted to make her forget about what was troubling her and make her focus on him and only him. He had lost control of himself with her, which was quite unusual. She had responded well to his advances and then, she had rejected him swiftly. It was as if the gods themselves had sent him a gift from the heavens only to find out that it was a punishment in disguise. He could not touch it but merely gaze at it from afar. And all the while his yearning to become intimately acquainted with the object of his desire would intensify with every passing second. He let out a low growl. How _dare_ she lead him on. A possessive edge crept its way into his thoughts. No matter. He would take what was his sooner or later. He always got what he wanted and _she_ would be no exception.

He faltered in his step as he mused over the onslaught of intense feelings toward the girl. He concluded that yes, she was intriguing and he was attracted to her but there was nothing more. He walked into the throne room, pushing a bit too hard while opening the doors as they banged against the walls causing everyone's heads snap towards his approaching figure. The guards were wise enough to avoid his gaze but Caius arched an eyebrow. His platinum blond hair was swept behind his ears, a book in his hand. As he came closer towards his throne, his brother's features flickered from mild curiosity to suspicion. Aro inconspicuously sniffed the air to find Bella's delicious scent lingering on his skin and clothes. She smelled of red wine and roses.

"You reek of that newborn." He glowered, crinkling his nose in disgust. "What have you been doing with her?"

"Why, nothing, brother. Simply getting acquainted with the new addition to our coven." He replied innocently, ignoring his brother's jab at him.

"There is such a thing as getting too acquainted with someone." Caius smirked, clearly enjoying goading him on.

Aro growled lowly in warning as he took his seat. He would not be made a mockery of in front of his loyal subjects. A small chuckle distracted them both from their conversation. Caius and him gawked at Marcus who for the first time in centuries was showing an emotion that wasn't apathy. He was laying back, almost slumping on his throne but his eyes were crinkled in amusement. His chuckle turned into a hearty laugh and now everyone was staring incredulously at the browned hair king. Had he finally gone mad? He hadn't laughed since… Didyme. He closed his eyes, momentarily awash in regret before they snapped back open to find Marcus looking at him with an impish smile.

"The irony of it all." Marcus whispered to himself, grasping his chin thoughtfully.

He looked at Caius, completely perplexed at this strange turn of events. His brother held the same confusion on his features. Aro's anger had dissipated as he continued to stare at Marcus who gave no explanation to his odd behavior nor did he extend his hand for him to read his thoughts. He supposed he would have to pry the answers from him later.

"Jane." He spoke, trying to bat away the curiosity that gnawed at him. At once, the small girl was bowed before him in respect.

"Master?"

"Go to Isabella now. I wish for you to teach her of our laws and our customs. It would displease me greatly if she acted out of place unintentionally and I had to punish her for her behavior."

"Yes, Master." She responded, a slight edge to her voice.

He sighed internally at Jane's blatant disdain of Isabella. She had been in a sour mood ever since he had decided to overlook her transformation. He had been absent from his duties for a full three days and she had insisted on being present at all times.

"Come, my dear." He invitingly extended his hand and she obliged, walking up the dais steps and setting her small hand in his.

He steeled himself at the onslaught of rage filled memories this young girl possessed. He chuckled to himself. An angry little one she was. He paused as one memory crossed his mind. Jane angrily scolding Isabella because she called him by his name. It was clear on Isabella's features that she hadn't know she had done anything wrong. He frowned at this discovery and he released her.

"So aggressive…" He tutted. "Please have more patience with Isabella. She is merely a newborn and she has much to learn."

"Forgive me, Master. I will do as you instruct." Her shoulders slumped at his disapproving tone.

She then bowed again and flitted away quickly. Sighing, he made a gesture for Felix and Demetri to bring in the people who awaited trial. Time seemed to drag on as he leaned back and drummed his fingers on his armrest impatiently. He was growing tired of the endless droning of trivial affairs that could've been settled without their intervention. He had more pressing matters at hand. His thoughts strayed to his brother's behavior which was intriguing and quite a pleasant change to his usual demeanor. He glanced at Marcus, giving him a side-eyed look. He still seemed the same as he had slumped into an apathetic state once the trials had begun. He was half paying attention to the vampire before him and half _dying_ to know what his brother was keeping from him. As if on command, Marcus gave Aro a knowing look, his eyes twinkling with mirth. That only made him more anxious to finish the mundane tasks at hand. Caius seemed to grow impatient as well, snapping at those who waisted our time.

Finally, the last of the hearings were concluded and all three of them knew that they needed to speak more privately. The conferred in his study as they usually did. It was a grand, cozy room. The walls were adorned with shelves which overflowed with books. Scrolls laid out on his desk as he had been studying ancient Greek texts before the events that lead them to were they were now. They took their seats in the three red armchairs that were locating in front of an unlit fire place.

"Finally." Caius growled, glaring pointedly at the raven haired vampire. "Aro's incessant tapping was driving me mad."

"Forgive me, Caius. I simply could not concentrate when our dear brother offered us a display of emotion that I had not seen in centuries. I am deathly curious as to what brought such change in you, brother." He said, directing his attention to Marcus now, who was gazing contemplatively at him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Caius muttered, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers, his elbows on his knees.

"Ah, but cats have nine lives!" Aro replied cheerfully.

"If Aro was a cat he would be dead many times over." Marcus replied, earning a snort from Caius.

"Come now, brother, there are many perks to my inquisitive nature." He said, flashing a mischievous smile and turning his hand over, palm up.

"Of that I have no doubt, Aro." Marcus said, conceding with a nod.

His ability to read other's thoughts had it's advantages. For one, he would know anything and everything in a person's mind which in itself made him learn more than he bargained for. Oh, the dirty secrets he had come across amused him so. It also revealed hidden intentions and traitorous thoughts which helped him weed out the weak and disloyal. Alas, it also had it's drawbacks. He would experience the thoughts as if they were his own and that included the unpleasant ones. He usually tried not to touch those who seemed mentally unstable or that showed signs of having traumatic pasts.

His thoughts shifted suddenly at his meeting with Isabella. To say that he was enthralled with her the moment he had touched her and he had seen nothing, was an understatement. He found that it was quite nice touching someone and not being attacked by an avalanche of memories. He enjoyed those strange moments of silence when he could concentrate only on the feel of her skin under his hands. Although, sometimes he longed to know the inner workings of her mind. He snapped back from his daze as Caius huffed.

"Shall we get to the matter at hand?"

Aro pushed away his perpetual interest of the girl to the side. Both of them turned to Marcus now. He sighed as attention was drawn to him but he positioned himself towards them.

"There has been an interesting and surprising development with the bonds of our dearest Isabella. Do you remember that I had informed you of her bonds to the Cullen boy weakening quite rapidly?" Aro nodded as he continued. "It has come to my attention while we accepted her into our coven, that the bond to the boy has almost completely faded away although the strands to the other Cullens remain neutral. Also, her bond to her father increased in intensity, most likely due to her realizing the fleeting nature of human lives. But it is not this that has me in such a state."

He paused, looking at Aro. His interest increased tenfold as they waited for him to continue. He wanted to grab his hand and know instantly what had transpired but he controlled himself.

"She has now started to develop new bonds within the Volturi, which is an encouraging sign that her loyalties lie with us. But the most intriguing bond of them all is the reason for my outburst today. I have gained the confirmation I needed while in the throne room."

Aro rubbed a hand to his jaw, growing restless with how cryptic his brother was being. He felt Caius shift closer, completely attentive to what was being said.

"I believe, Aro, that you know this information will come as no surprise to you as I'm sure you've felt yourself strangely and quite suddenly attached to the woman whom you voluntarily changed." Marcus paused as realization started to dawn on Aro and Caius's faces.

"I believe her to be your long awaited mate."

* * *

 **Author's note: I had soooo much fun writing this. I think we needed the lighthearted atmosphere after that last chapter. I wanted the interactions between the three to feel like if they were true siblings and their playful banter had me snickering as I wrote the dialogue. Also, Aro and Bella are mates! I know, I know, it was to be expected as their instant chemistry was a dead give away :) Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Quandary

**Aro's POV**

"Impossible..." Caius breathed in disbelief. "If she were his mate the bond would have been immediate."

Aro had to agree with his brother. He remembered when Caius met his mate, Athenodora. The brothers had been together for a few centuries when they came upon a blonde vampire with an hourglass figure. Her hair fell in waves over her full bosom and she had the most dazzling, sharp features. She practically exuded sex appeal. The moment they both looked at each other, they were instantly inseparable. The same had happened when he turned his sister, Didyme. She had the same black hair as him but she sported a soft, heart shaped face and innocent eyes. She had only laid eyes on Marcus and they had fallen deeply in love. She had been there at his side until her untimely demise. He shook away the thoughts of his sister which only brought pain and regret and focused on the present. Was Isabella truly his mate? He had gravitated towards her naturally and had been mesmerized by her beauty and mystery since they first met. Could it possibly be more than fascination with the fact that he could not read her? A small sense of hope filled his being at the thought of finally finding his other half. He had been waiting for so long.

"Are you sure of this, brother?" He asked quietly, looking at Marcus with uncertainty in his eyes, extending his hand so that he could see for himself.

Marcus obliged and Aro had to take an unnecessary breath to steady himself. It was magnificent. The bond that originated from him was the brightest gold he had ever seen and it was thick like the roots of a great oak. His bond reached from him directly to her. When he observed Isabella's, he noted that its was pure silver and although it was present, her bond to him only met half way and it was thinner like vines. He frowned, his brow knitting together. He retracted his touch.

"Why are the bonds like that, Marcus? I have never observed such a thing."

"How are they?" Caius asked, interest showing through his usual scowl.

"The bond Aro has with Isabella is strong and bright, gold in color but Isabella's bond is weaker and it doesn't meet with him as it should." Marcus replied. "It is also silver which is unusual. It is most common for both of them to be a variance of shades of the same color: either gold, silver or bronze. They should intertwine neatly together but the bonds between Aro and Isabella are starkly different and are separate of each other."

There was silence. The hope he had felt was starting to dissipate and was starting to turn to frustration. Things never seemed to go the way he wished. He understood now the overwhelming emotions that had coursed through him as he kissed her. He needed her just has he needed blood to live. But he was confused. It was clear that neither of them had ever encountered a mate bond such as the one he had with her.

"She is an odd one, is she not?" Caius noted thoughtfully, breaking the silence. "Her behavior might explain why her bonds look so different. Let us look at that. She dared speak down to us for that Cullen boy, she willingly joined us in exchange for the lives of vampires, and she has been quite in control of herself ever since she awoke from her transformation which is baffling. Her bloodlust should've been strong enough for her to tear the human secretary to shreds and yet she was quick and clean. Not a single drop of blood was spilled."

Aro saw that the blonde haired vampire was deep in thought. He could almost see the wheels in his head turning. Most people thought that Caius didn't have gifts like himself and Marcus but, Aro would beg to differ. His brother had shown through the centuries his ability to pick up patterns and reach conclusions about them where others would not. He was a great strategist and much like himself, enjoyed a good puzzle.

"Besides what we have seen, Aro, have you noticed any strange behavior when you escorted her to her quarters?" Marcus asked.

"Well," Aro hesitated, considering what to omit. "She was upset that she fed from a human. It seems her interactions with the Cullens left a profound effect that I wish to undo. She also rejected my advances, much to my dismay."

He decided to respect her privacy by not mentioning her father and the moment of vulnerability she had shown him. It was meant to stay only between them lest he betray the trust she had bestowed him.

Marcus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, mulling over something before he responded. "It may be that she is resisting the mating pull."

They looked at Marcus in disbelief, his attention snapping towards the brown haired vampire. Resisting the attraction towards one's mate was unheard of and there was no knowledge of the effects it could have. It was only known that mates that were separated for too long would go mad as feelings of pain, despair and desolation consumed them.

"We must look more closely into this." Caius replied, his eyebrows knit together as he thought. "I shall consult our texts about mates and bonding."

Marcus nodded in agreement, turning his attention to Aro.

"You must cement the bond, Aro." Marcus urged. He knew more than anyone what being away from a mate did to a vampire. "Court her if you must. She is an american, she sees love differently that us. I will observe her bonds closely under the guise of teaching her Italian, if you allow it."

Aro closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to process all of this information. She was a stubborn little creature. He had seen the fight in her eyes as she begged for the life of her former lover and it was obviously going to be difficult to sway her but he would do what he must. He remembered his promise to her and decided that it would be best to start by helping her come to terms that her time as a human had come to an end.

"Very well." He stood, making it clear that their meeting was over. "I shall inform her that she will begin her lessons as of tomorrow, Marcus. Please tell me if the intensity of her bonds change. Caius, bring me anything you find. Even if the information seems insignificant, it would be of help in this situation."

Both his brothers nodded in acknowledgment and he saw their causal demeanors be replaced by their usual facade. Caius held himself haughtily, his lips pressed in a tight line and Marcus's eyes seemed to glaze over as he slipped back to his apathetic state. The range of emotion they had shown each other was only meant for them and those closest to them. They still had to keep up their appearance as rulers for their subjects and outsiders.

Once they left, Aro sat down at his desk, sighing. How to gods continuously tested him was beyond him.

"Demetri." He said, knowing that he would be heard. In less than a minute there was a knock on the door and the young tracker entered.

"Yes, Master?"

"Find everything you can about Isabella's father and inform me if you find a number where he can be contacted. It is imperative that this be done as quickly as possible, understood?"

"Of course, Master." He bowed and left swiftly.

He leaned on his desk thoughtfully. What would he say to him? He mused over the possible scenarios to convince him of his daughter's supposed death and he remembered the sadness that pooled in Isabella's chocolate eyes when they first met. She had been deathly thin, something that made her look sickly in appearance. Her hair was dry and her lips chapped as if she hadn't taken care of herself. His dead heart ached at the memory and he frowned. _Had_ she been taking care of herself? Had she been depressed? Anger flashed through him as he realized that he had not thought of the impact the Cullens leaving might've had on Isabella's well being. Edward's memories flashed though his mind and he was reminded again of the boy's terrible deed. He had watched Isabella's heart break as Edward left her in the forest, even as the boy heard her broken pleas and shuddering sobs. He stood up, making up his mind. He knew the course of action he had to take.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am not completely satisfied with this. I had an exceptionally hard time writing this chapter in part due to me trying to be faithful to the characters personalities. Also, what do you think about Bella's resistance and the strange bonds? I would also like to state that these fast updates will slow down because I start college again this Monday. I hope I'm able to upload 1 chapter a week but I can't guarantee it. Thank you all for your continued support :)**

 _quandary_ \- a state of perplexity or uncertainty over what to do in a difficult situation


	8. Stranger

**Bella's POV**

She was an idiot. A selfish one at that. She sat, back to the wall replaying the events that had just happened. She traced her lips with the tips of her fingers as if she could recreate the tingling feeling Aro had left on them. She shook her head. She was _not_ going there. It was wrong. So very wrong to have any feelings toward someone like him. Not when he was partly responsible for her having to stay here in Italy and away from her family. A part of her knew that she was being unreasonable, that sooner or later when she turned, she would have to say goodbye but… She wasn't ready. She felt her eyes go hazy as if she wanted to cry but no tears escaped them. She felt responsible for all of this mess but her thoughts strayed again towards Edward and his family. They were to blame as well. Had she been turned when James bit her or when she had asked, she would still be in Forks. She could've been close to Charlie at least for a while, slowly distancing herself from him. That would've made it easier for both of them to come to terms that they were not meant to stay in each other's lives.

She would've been with Edward, since the events of her 18th birthday would've never happened and they would've been happy… At least, that was what she had thought before he left. She shifted through her hazy human memories trying to find the once intense feelings of love she had for him but she found that she didn't feel the same. Not anymore anyway. Instead, they were filled with anger and pain after his abandonment. He left her, broke her and promised to never return. She should've stayed in Forks when Alice turned up at her doorstep. The Volturi would've never known she survived jumping off that cliff and she would've been able to live her human life just as Edward had desired.

"You're not like that…" She sighed to herself, kicking off her stilettos and pulling her knees to her chest.

The thought of letting Edward commit suicide because of her had never crossed her mind. She smiled wryly. She was always getting into trouble by being so self sacrificing. First in the ballet studio and now in Volterra. Yet, the worst thing that weighed on her is that she had started to feel suddenly and strangely at peace here, like she belonged in this unfamiliar place even when she knew what Charlie was going through in her absence. It was all because of _him_. She hated herself for feeling like that. It was selfish of her. She couldn't bear thinking about how _content_ Aro's advances had made her feel. Though she _was_ surprised he had kissed her and was completely baffled as to why he had shown any interest in her at all. She was just an ordinary girl. Well, vampire. The only reason he would be so interested was because he was intrigued by her ability to keep him out of her head. She then thought bitterly that he only wanted her as a play thing, like a child wanted a shiny new toy. She couldn't fathom any other option.

She clenched her teeth in frustration. Why were her thoughts always wandering back to Aro? There were so many things she should be thinking of like her actually _killing_ someone but even that had almost lost it's significance after her little romantic encounter. Her guilt of being a murderer had begun to wane in Aro's absence and she was disturbed to find that somehow in the last few minutes or hours she had been sitting there, she had started to not care. Not even when she remembered clearly the terror she had caused the poor woman. It was as if nothing except him mattered. She covered her face with her hands. _Why was she like this?_ Was she truly the soulless monster Aro had claimed their kind to be? She felt like she was losing her mind.

A soft touch to her shoulder her jerked her from her self loathing and she shot up into a crouch, hissing at the unknown sensation. She saw Jane holding two hands in front of her in a placating way. She wore her blonde hair in a tight bun and her black cloak covered her small form completely. Once she registered who it was, she immediately straightened out. Jane seemed to relax minutely as well, letting her hands fall at her sides. She tilted her head in curiosity as to why she looked like a crazy person.

"Are you well?" She inquired with a bit of annoyance. "You didn't respond when I called you."

"I-I'm sorry. I just…" She ran her fingers through her hair inhaling to steady herself. She breathed in a peculiar scent she hadn't noticed before emanating from Jane's skin. The scent was like lavender incense mixed with vanilla.

"You smell really nice." Bella blurted out without thinking and she covered her mouth, completely mortified. Jane looked puzzled, her brows furrowing but the corners of her lips twitched as if she were suppressing a smile.

"Master wishes for you to learn our customs and traditions." Jane said after a few seconds, letting her struggle with her embarrassment. "Change into something more appropriate."

Bella was quick to follow orders and somewhat grateful that the blonde haired vampire had interrupted her increasingly dark thoughts. Jane turned away to give her some privacy as she slipped out of her flimsy dress and into a pair of black dress pants that were in her armoire. She noted that they fit like a glove but didn't want to know how they knew her size as she pulled on a red, tight fitting sweater. She also found a pair of black ballerina flats and slipped them on. She stood in front of the mirror, liking the fact that her clothes made her feel more like the old Bella. She wondered if they had brought her clothes similar to the ones she had been wearing before but shrugged it off. She turned towards Jane, who was now waiting by the door passively. She looked back at herself in the mirror once more before following Jane out of the room.

Much to Bella's delight, Jane sped down the halls at vampiric speed and she followed suit. She gasped as she felt the air whipping behind hear from how fast they were going and the fact that she could still see as clearly as when she was still. She could see in the shadows casted by the torches on the wall, the cracks in the stone, every detail of the paintings as they whisked by. It was incredibly surreal. After a minute of two, they arrived at grand wooden doors with intricate carvings of flowers and vines before stepping into what had to be the biggest library she had ever seen. Jane motioned for her to follow and they slowed their pace to a walk. Bookshelves reached high up in to grand room, holding hundreds, maybe thousands of books. Mosaic glass served as windows, many depicting scenes of angels in the heavens and of saints. She was confused as to why vampires would have such religious depictions but she kept her questions to herself.

She decided to close her eyes, letting her senses roam and inhaling the scent of parchment mixed with the scent of different types of inks. She listened closely at her guide's soft footfalls and followed blindly, knowing that she wouldn't trip and fall, something that would certainly happen if she were still a human. She had became distracted by the sensory stimulation of the new environment when Jane slammed a book down on a table. She jumped, startled by the harsh sound. Her eyes snapped open as Jane smiled a sweet angelic smile at her from the nearby table to her right. She felt herself unnerved under her gaze which the blonde haired vampire clearly enjoyed.

"Shall we begin?"

Something told her from the tone of Jane's voice that she wasn't going to really like this experience but anything would be better than leaving her alone to her thoughts. Or alone with Aro for that matter. She groaned internally. Her brain had added that last part unintentionally.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Thank you all for your kind reviews. Most of you are close as to what why the bonds are different but more will be explained soon! Sorry if this chapter seems a little shorter.**

* * *

 _The more one resists,_

 _The worse it gets,_

 _It seems dear Bella,_

 _Is having conflict of interests…_


	9. Abnormal

**Bella's POV**

She didn't think learning about the Volturi would be so tiring. She grew weary as book after book was piled into a neat little pile and she was a bit annoyed as Jane's smile widened with each new text she added. She rubbed her temple slowly, scanning page after page as fast as she could read while still comprehending what was written. She learned about the Guard and the Masters first. Many names she read had no faces for her to make any connections to but Jane insisted that it was important for her to know of them. The higher ranking ones anyway. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the highest in the pyramid for they were the founders of the Volturi. She noted that Marcus's late wife Didyme and Caius's mate Athenodora were the same rank as well. She felt her heart tighten at the thought that maybe Aro had a wife but there was nothing written about it. She clenched her teeth, steering her focus back to the book.

She went on to read about proper etiquette when around the Masters while Jane answered any questions she had. Then, she came to the section for the Guard. Jane told her that this is where she would be placed. The different shades of cloaks indicated rank, the darkest black worn only by those with the highest esteem or abilities.

"So, when will I get my cloak?"

She didn't have a rank currently and so she was practically invisible. From what she had read, even the lowest guards had a cloak although those were so light grey that it was almost white. It was true that she was just starting this new life but she was curious to know how high up in the food chain she would be. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"You shall be ranked accordingly once you have concluded your first year as a newborn because you need to be watched closely." Jane sniffed. "And it all depends on your abilities. I doubt you would get a dark color so I would not get my hopes up."

"Why is it that newborns have to be watched so closely?" She asked, ignoring Jane's attempt at putting her down.

She was genuinely curious. The Cullens had never mentioned anything detailed about after you were turned except that it hurt like hell. She winced as she thought back at the flames consuming her. They were right about that but they never answered her questions about what happens after the change. Jane pursed her lips before flipping through a few pages in a book. She stopped at a gruesome image of a crazed vampire with eyes as ruby red as hers. He drank from a human, blood dripping down his chin and many corpses laying at his feet. Bella stifled a shiver, a word flashing through her mind. Monster.

"Newborns are extremely blood thirsty creatures." Jane lectured as if she was a child. "They wake up disoriented after the change and with a searing burn in their throat. They are impulsive since their emotions are more intense which makes them dangerous and uncontrollable."

"Wait." Bella stopped her, thinking back on her behavior. "I'm not any of those things."

Jane seemed annoyed at the interruption and she glared at her with ferocity before becoming frustrated and ripping her gaze away. She realized Jane had tried to use her powers but failed. She was grateful that she seemed immune to everyone's gifts.

"No, you are extremely tame." Jane replied reluctantly, looking at one of the mosaics. "Even the oldest of us have trouble controlling our instincts. Your display in the throne room was quite abnormal…"

Bella mulled over that and frowned a bit. She always knew that she was different even as a human. No sense of self preservation, attracting trouble wherever she went, despising any activity that people her age enjoyed and of course being her too observant self and uncovering the supernatural. Any sane person would've run away screaming in the other direction at the discovery but no, she actively sought out the presence of both werewolves and vampires.

"So, I'm a freak." Bella deadpanned.

Jane gave her a flabbergasted look and she pressed her lips together tightly but then, she burst out laughing. Bella was startled at the bubbly laughter but it was nice to see her with anything other than her usual scowl. Jane calmed down and looked at her in interest, tilting her head like a child.

"Yes, you _are_ strange one."

She gave Jane a small smile and returned to her reading. She had only read 3 pages when a faint call reached their ears.

" _Jane, bring Isabella to my study._ "

They both stood up swiftly and she followed the girl out. She now knew that the Masters didn't appreciate having to wait. Once an order was given, they expected it to be executed quickly. They arrived at another wooden door with intricate carvings but didn't enter. She also needed to remember not to barge in uninvited if she didn't want to be punished.

"Enter."

They went into the room and she was surprised at the amount of books covering the walls but she reigned in her emotions. They bowed in respect, and it was much easier for her to imagine herself like this in Aro's presence. She was merely a servant and he the Master. It helped ground her and steer her away from the troubling thoughts and feelings towards the man.

She tentatively raised her eyes to Aro who was observing them with interest. He sat at his desk, hands intertwined and his head tilted to slightly to the side.

"Jane."

He extended his hand and she almost waltzed to his side, placing her hand in his. His eyes went unfocused and then he raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips but it faltered as a concerned look crossed his features. He released the girl and focused on her now. She quickly dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Leaves us."

She started feeling the nervous energy from their last encounter as Jane disappeared and left them both alone. Deafening silence ensued and she dared not look him in the eyes for she knew that her thoughts would start to go astray. Being in the same room with his was distracting enough. She felt herself grow frustrated with these intense vampire emotions and she could not for the life of her understand this obsession she had with the vampire king.

"Isabella." He hesitated as if he was choosing the right words to say. "I have made my decision on the matter of faking your death."

Her head snapped up so that she could meet his gaze. With that simple sentence her mind had cleared of everything except for her concern for her father.

"Since you have informed me of your desire to say your farewell, I will allow you to write him a letter to leave at the scene of the tragedy." He said slowly, measuring her reaction.

She felt a knot form in her stomach. She didn't like how he was phrasing his words. Letter at the scene of the tragedy? She didn't know what type of accident he planned but she was sure that leaving a note would be highly suspicious.

"What do you mean? What type of 'tragedy' do you have planned out?"

She steeled herself, her vampire brain connecting the dots much too quickly. She knew what his answer would be. What other scenario could there be where she could leave a note? He pressed his palms together and brought his hands to his chin thoughtfully. He stared her straight in the eyes as he uttered the word that would break her father's spirit further than she had done already.

"Suicide."

* * *

 **Author's note: I finally finished this. I'm sorry for the long wait but I hit a writer's block plus my college courses have consumed far more time than I had originally planned. Anyway, what do you think of the interactions? Do they seem in character? As for why I chose something as awful as suicide, sincerely, I just wanted Bella to have the chance to say goodbye. It's important for her to have closure as well as her father. Thank you all for your continued support.**


	10. Fateful Decisions

**Bella's POV**

She stared at him. She wanted to scream and argue about how horribly cruel his plan was but she stood still, her mouth slightly agape. No words escaped her lips. He was observing her reaction closely as if expecting her to act out at any moment and he was right to be wary of her as her seemingly perfect control and grasp of reality was starting to slip. She felt detached as she sunk to her knees. She couldn't fathom the pain she would cause Charlie. Suicide was a horrible and twisted way to go and she questioned whether it was better letting him think that she ran away and never spoke to him again. She could never let him think she had taken her own life. His heart wouldn't be able to bear. It would break him.

"I-I don't know if I can do it." She whispered, her eyes hazy with unshed tears. "There must be some other way."

She pleaded with her eyes and Aro seemed conflicted. She hadn't noticed he was kneeling in front of her now, his hand outstretched tentatively as if he was afraid to touch her.

"What would you have me do?" He looked pained and she wondered again why he cared what she felt.

Why would he go to such measures instead of letting her be another statistic? Many people disappeared everyday and she was sure that she would never be found. Why bother? She searched his eyes for any answer to her unspoken questions and she felt the urge to cling to him for she was in a completely vulnerable state. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest without further thought. He stiffened at first but relaxed, embracing her awkwardly in his kneeling position.

"I don't know." She whimpered, forgetting completely that he was her Master now.

She had no idea why but she couldn't fight her body anymore and she gave into the overwhelming desire to be close to him. In his arms, she felt somehow complete and nothing else mattered. She trembled as she tried not to lose reign of her emotions and his arms tightened minutely, pulling her closer as they stayed in silence. His proximity didn't affect her like it did when she was resisting him and for the first time since she was changed, she felt a semblance of peace. She closed her eyes, inhaling his musky scent which had an earthy undertone that reminded her of a forest and a spicy edge that she couldn't quite pinpoint. She then exhaled slowly, the tension leaving her body and her mind clearing.

She had to think about what was best for Charlie and with Aro as her support, she found a solution quite quickly. Although Charlie would be heartbroken either way, her father would not blame himself for her death. She pulled back enough so that she could see Aro's face which held only concern. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted that he was very expressive with her in private compared to when he was with others.

"I-I think I know what we can do."

He nodded solemnly, helping her up from her crestfallen position into a red armchair close to an unlit fire place. He released his hold of her once she was in her seat but the loss of contact made her uneasy. Then, she realized she had crossed the line by embracing him and she willed herself to be still. He proceeded to sit in the closest chair, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Why don't you stage a car accident maybe?" She started, her voice trembling at the thought. "And then someone can find my things in a hotel where I was supposed to be staying at and we leave the letter there."

"I am not sure that is wise, my dear." He sighed. "It would be highly suspicious to leave a farewell note if it not as I suggest."

"I-I know… I won't say goodbye in the way you think." She paused and he eyed her with interest as she contemplated her options. "I'll leave a letter that I would've mailed to him letting him know that I had officially run away but since I died-" She winced. "-I wouldn't had the chance to actually send it."

She looked at him, desperate for him to consider it and if not, she wouldn't go through with the suicide option. She preferred they stage an accident and for Charlie to have closure whether she could say goodbye or not. Aro had a calculating look and he seemed lost in thought for what seemed an hour but she was sure it was probably less. He finally turned his attention towards again.

"Very well but I must stress that I see the letter before advancing any further." She nodded at his words a bit relieved. His attitude then morphed into his usual bubbly self, instantly dissipating the heavy atmosphere. "Excellent! Now that the matter is settled, I have set up for you to learn Italian. Marcus has requested he be your tutor."

She felt her eyebrows raise in surprise, the shock momentarily distracting her. Out of all the people in the Volturi, Marcus was the last person she would've thought of to be her teacher. He had looked so detached and tragically lethargic when they had first met. The mere thought that he personally asked and had taken the initiative had her perplexed.

"Master Marcus wants to teach me?"

"Yes, you have left quite an impression on him." Aro replied with a small but genuine smile. "I believe everyone is fascinated with you, my dear. Even Jane seems intrigued, although she would never admit it."

She felt her eyes widen and she was sure she looked like a dear caught in headlights. Jane didn't hate her? At her expression, Aro smirked.

"Why, don't look so shocked. After your behavior in the throne room, you seem to be the talk of the castle."

She groaned. Great, just great. Something more to stress about. She had never liked being the center of attention but with what Jane had told her about newborns, she knew she was an oddity. No one had expected her to be so controlled around a human. At the thought, her throat flamed up dangerously and a hand flew to her throat. She was thirsty already?

"Ah, it seems that your snack didn't sustain you as I had wished." Aro lamented.

She flinched slightly at the word snack. More because her throat burst into flames than him referring to Giana as a snack. Aro stood and extended his hand and she gladly took it.

"Come. Heidi should be arriving soon with our meal and I wish for you to incorporate yourself in our routines."

She focused on their hands as they made their way through the winding halls of the castle. She tried to distract herself of the slaughter that was about to come as it made her thirst unbearable and, she didn't wish to think of herself like that. Although, Aro's presence and his words of encouragement soothed her somewhat. This is what they were. They were predators ruled by their instincts and humans just happened to be their unsuspecting prey. She thought of the Cullens and their choice to forgo human blood in a way to preserve what was left of their humanity. It was noble but Aro made it very clear that it wasn't natural. The Cullens hated what they had become and failed to accept the fact that they weren't human anymore. Bella understood that Aro didn't want her to be like them, to hate being a vampire. He wanted her to embrace it… She squeezed her hand in his, coming to a decision. Aro turned his head slightly, an eyebrow raised.

"Is everything alright, _cara mia_?"

"I've decided to accept this." She replied, not specifying exactly what she had accepted.

She decided she wouldn't fight anymore. Once she had written to Charlie, she could put Bella Swan to rest. That girl had died when Aro bit her in the throne room and a newer version had risen from the ashes after the venom burnt her body from within. She would accept everything. Her new Masters, her new life -including the diet- and her troubling feelings towards a certain vampire. Well, she would try.

She maintained her gaze steadily in front of her even though she could feel Aro's stare. He shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips as they arrived at the feeding room where everyone was gathered. The Guard stared, their eyes flickering to their hands in poorly veiled surprise. He kissed her knuckles lightly, leading her to a spot next to Jane and then, swiftly took his place. She noted the knowing look Marcus was giving Aro and the slight narrowing of Caius's eyes as he looked at his brother. The blonde vampire then turned his head towards her, raising an eyebrow before schooling his expression. What..?

"I suppose your talk with the Master went very well, yes?" Demetri whispered lowly into her ear, his tone teasing. She looked at him confused and he smirked, while a few others snickered.

"His scent is all over you." He clarified, making Felix shake his head, his shoulders trembling with silent laughter and causing Jane to purse her lips.

If she still had blood running through her veins, she would've blushed. Did she really smell like him? Bella sniffed and of course, his scent was intermingled with hers. It was then that she realized that their interaction wasn't appropriate for Master and servant so she averted her eyes to the floor while they waited for Heidi. She was mortified but there was silence until the faint sound of dozens of heartbeats made the room come to life, the vampires shifting a bit restlessly at the thought of food.

"And finally, we will go to the throne room." Heidi said, her voice drifting closer. "There are people right behind these door that are just _dying_ to meet you!"

Bella felt a bit sickened as the doors opened but the feeling was replaced by the need to feed as soon as the group of tourists entered the small space. She carefully breathed in, letting venom pool into her mouth while steeling herself against the fire that ignited in her throat. Their sweet scents peaked with fear and adrenaline as the doors slammed shut behind them and they finally noticed all of the beautiful red-eyed creatures standing as still as statues, watching their every move.

"My dear friends, welcome to Volterra." Aro started with feigned kindness. "I imagine that many of you traveled from all around the world just to see the beauty of our city."

Aro stood and put a hand over his heart, his crimson eyes surveying each of the occupants in the room before landing on the crowd of increasingly terrified humans. He flashed a very predatory smile, his eyes darkening from red to pitch black in seconds and the heartbeats accelerated. Some of the group had even started to tremble and cry. A part of her was horrified for them but she tried to ignored it.

 _Don't think._ A voice whispered to her.

"Such a shame that you have traveled from so far only to die." Aro said in a tone that held no pity. He paused, letting his words sink in and the tourists to back away slightly before he tilted his head up almost in prayer, spreading his arms.

"We thank you for your sacrifice."

As soon as those words left his lips, Bella closed her eyes and let the beast from within take over. Aro's words echoed through her mind as the screaming began.

 _Drink, Isabella. Don't fight it._

Her body moved instinctively and she barely even registered the tearful pleas of her victims as she ripped their throats open with her teeth. She didn't care. Her beast didn't care. Their pitiful cries only served to excite her. Her first human ran dry and she opened her eyes to find another, not feeling satisfied but her eyes landed on Aro.

She stilled at the scene. He held a woman in his grasp, sucking the life out of her but that isn't what caused her to pause. Once the human ran dry, his tongue eagerly lapped up the blood that had streaked down her neck. The primitive side of Bella found it to be extremely arousing instead of appalling and she swiftly grabbed the closest human. She bit down while deliberately staring at him, ignoring the gurgles and struggles of her victim.

She saw his face of pure bliss turn into stone as their gazes met. His eyes turning black with lust while he observed Bella imitate his actions and lick the blood from the neck of her prey. Her tongue darted out and she sensually cleaned the mess she had made before dropping the body to the floor. They stood there, their eyes locked as the feeding frenzy started to pass. Only then, when she regained control of herself, did she look away. Bodies littered the ground, blood pooled and went down the drain in the middle of the room and the vampires smiled in satisfaction with red-stained lips.

Bella put a hand to her mouth. She had done it again. She had killed and she had enjoyed it so much more than the first time. She should've found the scene around her disturbing but she didn't. The guilt had seemingly disappeared once she had accepted her nature. Although the abrupt change in her morals was alarming, it wasn't of importance. She looked to Aro again, who had a pleased expression when he saw that she didn't feel remorse. And right then, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Author's note: And so, Bella has fallen from the light! *evil cackle* Gotta love the new darkness for her character. It really suits her and soon, the story will get a bit more gory and sultry as we dive into ruthless vampire territory. Hope you enjoy the journey to the dark side, my friends.**


	11. Speculation

**Bella's POV**

After feeding was over, Bella was quick to make a retreat for her rooms. She was thinking more clearly now and she was embarrassed at her completely inappropriate interactions with the vampire king. The looks everyone shared when she was around Aro were enough to tell her that he did not usually act the way he did. It unnerved her that Guard watched her like one would watch a science experiment. She felt so… out of place.

The following days were no better. She had started her lessons with Marcus who was kind but strict when it came to her Italian and, she had continued her learning sessions with Jane. They at least had the decency to treat her politely but the others, not so much. Felix and Demetri had been a constant source of teasing and prodding, trying to provoke a reaction from her. Jane and Alec had warned them that they were playing with fire. Who wants to enrage a newborn? It also didn't help that she hadn't been assigned a rank since it made her a target for exclusion.

She sighed, sitting on a bench outside, her skin glittering like a thousand diamonds. So much of her life had changed in just a few days but the guilt had subsided a bit once she finished writing her letter and Aro had approved it. She felt loss, knowing she wouldn't see her father or any of her human friends ever again but she had come to terms with it. It was inevitable.

She closed her eyes, letting thoughts of Aro run freely through her mind. They hadn't talked after she she handed him the letter to Charlie a few days ago but he had been so understanding. The corner of her lips turned up. Edward had been wrong about Aro. He was ruthless, yes, but not a complete monster. At least not with her. She remembered the brush of his lips on hers and how his hands had felt on her body... She realized with a start, that she missed him. After she had rejected him, he had not approached her in _that_ way again. But she wanted him to.

"Thinking about Master Aro, are we now?"

She clenched her teeth, her anger flaring as she opened her eyes to see the cocky bastard who had interrupted her pleasant thoughts. In front of her stood Demetri with a smug expression. He had his hands behind his back and his dirty blonde hair was in a disarray, probably from running around.

"Demetri." She bit out, clenching her fist on the marble bench, making it groan in protest.

He chuckled at her annoyance and raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Now, now, Isabella. I only ask because you seem so…" He searched the appropriate words, mischief in his eyes. "Enraptured by your thoughts, that you did not even hear me approach." He paused, eying her furious expression. "I wonder… what kind of _pleasant_ thoughts would occupy you so." Demetri wiggled his eyebrow and she gaped at him once the insinuation sunk in.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped, standing in a split second. Demetri backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on her form but he still had a smirk on his face. She clenched and unclenched her hands, itching to wipe the smile of his face and she felt venom pool in her mouth. She's had enough. A week felt like a long time when you couldn't sleep and the incessant jokes at her expense had finally brought her to the breaking point. If she was still human, she wouldn't have had trouble brushing it off but her newborn emotions were all over the place.

"You need to back off." She snarled, taking another step forward.

Her tone held a threat and promise of violence if he pushed one more time. She felt an audience gather in the hallway but paid them no mind. She was completely focused on the man who still had a nonchalant air to him.

"The Masters won't be happy." She heard Jane say from somewhere behind her with a disapproving tone. "Serves him right if he gets a limb torn off."

A sly smirk made it's way onto her features as she imagined ripping Demetri's limbs off his body. She'd scatter the pieces and leave them to find each other. Maybe then he'd learn not to mess with the newborn.

"That doesn't sound bad, does it? Would you like me to relieve you of your arms?" She asked, slipping into a crouch.

Demetri now eyed her cautiously, the smirk wiped from his face. He lowered himself into a crouch as well and they started circling around each other. As they circled once, she could see familiar faces, watching them closely. Felix was standing with his arms crossed and a smug look, the twins stood close to the hallway while a few other Guards, including Chelsea, Heidi and Renata, peered into the garden with a gleam of anticipation in their eyes. They were hoping for a fight.

"Easy, Isabella." Demetri said, trying to appease her. It was too late for that.

"I'm at my limit." She growled, pointing a finger at him. "Why do you continue to annoy me?"

"It was on a bet." He said, glaring pointedly at the smiling burly vampire in the corner. "I meant no real harm but I must admit I was curious. It was just the rumors…"

"What rumors?" She hissed, feeling her lip curl over her teeth and her eyes narrow into slits.

"Uh oh." Alec gasped, eyes wide before running off as quickly as possible. Jane scowled fiercely while Felix softly chanted the word fight over and over again. The Guard looked in every other direction except hers and some even fled the scene at Demetri's words. She growled impatiently, waiting for him to continue. His eyes widened, as if finally sensing just how close he was to being torn to shreds if he didn't spill what he knew.

"There has been a lot of speculation about why you haven't been ranked even though you show such control…" He said, making her raise an eyebrow.

She was starting to calm down a bit, her curiosity putting a damper on her anger. Jane had told her it was after her newborn year because they were so mindless and instinct driven but she had clearly displayed that she was different. Aro had even mentioned that they could speed up the process and that it would take little time to decide but he hadn't asked for her yet. Marcus had told her he was busy with different coven disputes so she didn't question it.

"Many think that it is too soon but others… Well, some think that you will never get a rank because you seem to be Master Aro's..." He hesitated, clearly uncomfortable.

"His what?" She growled, her anxiety spiking. Demetri sighed in resignation before squaring his shoulders in preparation for her reaction.

"His _cortigiana_."

Hisses and murmurs erupted from his declaration but Bella had no idea what he meant. His what now? Before she could ask a voice boomed through the halls.

"Enough!" Caius growled. A deathly quiet settled over the crowd as the blonde king stalked towards them in a fury with Alec on his heels. His robes billowed behind him as everyone parted to let him through, their eyes downcast. She straightened out immediately, bowing her head in submission. Demetri followed suit as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned with his hands on his hips, looking between her and Demetri. It was clear that he had heard everything that was said. He seemed to be beyond livid.

"We shall address this later." Caius hissed when no one gave him an answer, gesturing to the gathered vampires in disdain before turning towards Bella. "You. Come with me. The rest, get out of my sights before I make you the subject of my ire."

Everyone scattered away in fear of retribution with a chorus of 'Yes, Master', leaving her with the fuming king. She bowed her head lower and silently followed him towards the west wing of the castle, where he knew the Master's living quarters were located. She was ashamed that she had almost lost control and now, she was going to be punished. Demetri wouldn't get away that easily though. She would make throw him under the bus when the time came. Caius stormed through an entrance on the left after reaching the private wing, the doors slamming against the wall and breaking off their hinges. She flinched. He was pissed.

She surveyed the room quickly and found Marcus sitting at a mahogany desk. He didn't even look up as he continued to write calmly with a quill. It appeared that they were in his personal study but she couldn't really observe anything because she quickly lowered her gaze as the blonde vampire started to pace.

"Caius." Marcus greeted calmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

He finally looked up with an eyebrow raised before he noticed Bella standing awkwardly in the middle of the room while Caius paced like a caged animal in front of her.

"Ah, Isabella. I hadn't noticed you standing there. Please, sit."

He gestured to a comfy looking sofa and she gladly sat down, wringing her hands together. Caius began hissing in latin and gesturing wildly while the brown haired king listened and replied in the same tongue. She took the chance to look around the space and just like Aro's study, it had walls lined with books and scrolls but the overall scheme was different. It held green and blue hues which suited Marcus's personality. It also had ancient maps of the world and paintings of wars from throughout history.

There was one painting that caught her attention though. It was the biggest of them all, hanging just over the fireplace and partly hidden by a mantle. What she could see was half of very beautiful woman's face. Her hair was a silky black, her eyes held innocence behind the very red irises and the corners of her mouth were tilted up in a knowing smile. Her features were very familiar though. She looked like…

"That is my Didyme." Marcus spoke, standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder. "She was my mate and Aro's sister."

Her eyes flickered towards the man who's features had softened as he gazed at the painting. He walked over and carefully removed the mantle while Caius, who was much calmer than before, sat down in an armchair across from her. His eyes seemed less sharp and he almost looked pained as he observed Marcus dust off the painting.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Marcus hung his head, laying a hand on the frame of his love's portrait and the other, covering his face. Caius frowned but answered her question.

"She was murdered." He replied with a steely tone. "To this day, we do not know exactly what happened as it was during a siege of the castle but it has caused many things to change. Especially when dealing with our family and mates."

His face darkened and he gripped the armrests of his chair while Marcus sighed, looking longingly at Didyme before taking a set next to her.

"We do no take lightly any offense towards one of us, dear child." Marcus said solemnly. "Even if it seems insignificant, something small can quickly grow and spread like wild fire, turning into something worse."

"That is why neither of us nor my mate, Athenodora, take disrespect from anyone beneath us." Caius continued, eyeing her meaningfully. "You should not either. You can and should act upon the vicious rumors surrounding your person. Say the word and we can arrange a suitable punishment."

"I don't understand." She said, putting her head in her hands. "I haven't been ranked yet. Does that mean that I am ranked higher than then rest of the Guard? And what are people saying anyway?"

She was so confused. She thought she was going to get scolded for almost fighting but Caius was telling her that she should hand out punishment because people were saying awful things about her behind her back. She was labeled a 'cortigiana' and she was starting to wonder if she really wanted to know what that meant. She ran a hand through her locks and looked up. The two kings shared a glance before Marcus turned towards her.

"Aro has not told you yet, has he?" He breathed, ignoring her question.

Her bewildered look caused Caius scoffed in disbelief, glaring at a spot in the wall while Marcus stared at her evenly, deep in thought. She bit her lip as he sighed again and leaned back, looking very far away.

"Let us retrieve my brother, shall we? Then we can start from the beginning."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello! Inspiration has finally hit me once again! Sorry for the long wait, I've started volunteering as a lab assistant and I've been doing research for a professor at my college. I'm happy that I've been given the chance to learn but it also means that I have less time. Don't worry though, I will _not_ give up on my stories and even if the updates are slow, I will finish them.**

 _cortigiana_ \- a prostitute, especially one whose clients are of a royal court or men of high social standing


	12. Questioning

**Caius's POV**

He sighed tiredly into the blonde hair of his wife. It had been a long week filled with unexpected twists that tested his patience. Athenodora hummed softly, tracing a pattern up and down his back causing him to purr. The only moment of peace he had was with her and she knew exactly how to distract him from his worries.

"Tell me what bothers you, love."

He stopped purring abruptly. He didn't want to burden her with his problems and he didn't wish to think of them either. He nuzzled his head into the nook of her neck, languidly kissing and biting while Athenodora moaned softly, her nails digging into his back. His hands roamed over her body, eliciting all kinds of satisfying sounds from her when she suddenly slapped her hand lightly against his shoulder. He stopped, finally looking up to see her scowl.

"Don't try to distract me." She pouted, her gaze softening as Caius groaned and laid his head against her bare chest, pulling her closer to him. Their naked bodies were intertwined beneath the sheets and they relished in the embrace like only true mates could.

"Forgive me, _amore_." He whispered softly. "There have been many worrying events recently. The Irish covens are at war over petty territory disputes, the southern wars in America are becoming noticeable once again, I've lost track of one of the last damned Children of the Moon-" He stopped short, growling fiercely as Athenodora soothed him, tilting his head up and kissing him fully on the lips before kissing the scar than started at his right cheek and went down to his throat.

The vile creatures had almost caused him to meet his final death and his body was littered with gruesome scars which told the tale of survival. Because of this, he had hunted their kind to almost extinction and he was furious he had let one slip by so foolishly. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his wife to calm himself as she threaded her fingers through his hair and then, continued.

"Also, Aro has finally found his mate." He said, changing the tone of the conversation.

"Really? Oh, Caius! I must meet her at once!" She squealed and he tightened his arms around her.

"She is still a newborn, Dora. A strange one at that but still only 7 days old."

"How is she strange? Do tell me. I've been dying to hear what all the commotion was about! I overheard guards whispering about a new member of the coven but they quiet down when the see me!" She huffed loudly, making Caius narrow his eyes in suspicion. He would have to find out what information was being hidden from his wife.

"She is disturbingly tame and her behavior contradicts he very nature. But, she is immune to Jane and Aro's gifts and, has shown great control even among humans. She may be gifted as well."

He couldn't help but making it sound that he was a tad impressed. Even so, she might express typical newborn behavior at any moment and for that, he had to be ready. Just then, there was rapid urgent knocking at their door. He growled loudly. Who would _dare_ disturb him in his own quarters? Athenodora sighed but let him go and he was dressed in the blink of an eye. He stopped to admire her body as she draped herself quite seductively against the sheets. He felt need stir deep within him when she placed a hand on her head in mock distress and looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Go, my king." She purred with a sultry undertone. "I'll be waiting."

He could almost feel his eyes blacken with desire. The thought of her lying in his bed waiting for him to claim her was incentive enough to be done with whatever matter had come up quickly. He bent down to kiss her passionately and then pulled away just enough to breathe out a few words.

"I will be back."

He exited to the main area and flashed to the the doors, for once resenting his duties.

"What?" He hissed as he opened them, glaring down at a very frightened and panicked Alec. His eyebrows knit together at the sight. The boy knew better than to come to him unless there was an emergency. Alec bowed lowly.

"Master! Forgive me for bothering you. I-It's Isabella. She-"

Caius was running before the boy could even finish, following the trail of his scent. He assumed the worst. The girl had finally snapped. His thoughts raced ahead at the damage control and future measures of security but he realized he didn't know yet of the full situation.

"What happened?"

"It was Demetri, Master." Alec replied, following the blonde vampire closely. "He and Felix had been pestering Isabella fully knowing that she was a newborn. They found her amusing and were trying to anger her. Demetri had followed her to the garden where he finally got her to react. Everything was starting to escalate when he told her there were certain speculations about her and Master Aro. I came as fast as I could."

"What speculations?" Caius growled, raising an eyebrow. What in hell was going on in this castle? How had he not heard of this before and more importantly, how had _Aro_ not heard of this? The sly bastard always knew what was going on whether it be by asking directly for your hand or by brushing his fingertips against you 'accidentally' while walking through the halls.

Alec stuttered slightly but he didn't need to speak for they were close enough to hear feminine growls and talking.

" _Many think that it is too soon but others… Well, some think that you will never get a rank because you seem to be Master Aro's..._ " Demetri hesitated just as Alec had. Caius tilted his head, concentrating on his words and pushing himself faster.

" _His what?_ " Bella growled. He heard Demetri sigh in resignation.

" _His cortigiana._ "

Caius hissed in outrage. Is that what they thought of Aro's mate? That she was no more than his whore? The nerve! He started seeing red at the thought of anyone daring to speak such assumptions out loud. Even an imbecile could see that they were mates.

"Enough!"

He came into view of many cloaked figures staring at him with wide eyes before they cast them down and parted to let him through. He clenched his jaw, willing to his arms to stay at his side as he imagined the Guard spewing hate at his wife just as they did to Aro's mate. He was livid, glaring at Demetri and looking at very confused Isabella.

"What is the meaning of this?"

No one answered him and he became more enraged. He breathed in through his nose, nostrils flaring. He would need to inform Aro of this insolence but not before safeguarding Isabella.

"We shall address this later." Caius hissed, turning towards the brunette. "You. Come with me. The rest, get out of my sights before I make you the subject of my ire."

Everyone wisely fled, not wishing to face his wrath and he then started in the direction of Aro's study before he remembered that his brother was currently preoccupied with the leader of one of the Irish covens. He clenched his teeth, redirecting his path and storming towards Marcus's study. He needed to speak to with him urgently about the situation brewing right beneath their noses.

Why hadn't Aro addressed the Guard adequately? Why hadn't he presented Isabella as his mate yet? All of this could have been avoided had his brother done so. He pushed the doors with too much force, tearing them off their hinges and he spared them a momentary glance. He would have to replace those. _Again_. He growled lowly, pacing from side to side.

"Caius." Marcus greeted calmly, clearly used to his outbursts of anger. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Marcus finally looked up with an eyebrow raised before he noticed the murder in his eyes as he paced and the girl who standing with her head bowed.

"Ah, Isabella. I hadn't noticed you standing there. Please, sit."

She quickly flitted towards the gestured furniture while Caius stopped in his tracks, trying not to wear a hole in the rug. He couldn't think straight.

"The Guard has been spewing unpleasant things as of late." He hissed in their native tongue.

"Of what sort?" Marcus replied in the same language, eyeing Isabella carefully and laying the quill on his desk.

"Aro's lack of action has caused a small _misunderstanding_ of Isabella's place in this coven." He bit out, now feeling anger at Aro. "They assume her to be his newest sexual endeavor, his whore to be exact, and some members have taken upon themselves to harass her."

Marcus's eyes flashed as he took in the girl who was observing her surroundings with interest. Caius breathed in to calm himself as he looked as well. The fury he had felt was ebbing away as he observed her, truly observed her. She looked strikingly similar to Didyme when you really looked at her. Was that why he had felt such fury before? Had he started to think of her as his sister already?

"I'm surprised that you feel so strongly about this, Caius." Marcus said, pausing and looking faraway before a small half smile graced his lips. "Your bonds to Isabella have become familial in nature."

"Nevermind that." Caius set his jaw and looked away, not willing to say that this event had pushed him to accept Isabella as his sister when he had been so wary before. "We must address this matter immediately."

"Yes." Marcus replied solemnly.

Marcus was probably thinking the same as him. That fateful day when they feared for their immortal lives, when they had permitted rumors about their family to be whispered in this castle, foolishly dismissing them. They were confident that their guards were loyal and feared them too much and thus, their words were inconsequential. How wrong they had been. They lost so much that night. Marcus walked over to Isabella who was observing Didyme's portrait with undivided attention. He laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes full of sorrow.

"That is my Didyme. She was my mate and Aro's sister."

He went to uncover the portrait and Caius had to control himself from showing emotion at the sight of Marcus looking so defeated. He sat across from Isabella, thinking back at the past millennia when Marcus had been suicidal. Caius worried for him but he showed a bit of progress when Aro's mate had joined them. He had started moving away from his apathetic ways.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"She was murdered." Caius replied with a steely tone, after watching his brother crumble right before his eyes. "To this day, we do not know exactly what happened as it was during a siege of the castle but it has caused many things to change. Especially when dealing with our family and mates."

He gripped the armrests of his chair, his anger returning as her remembered what had happened earlier. Marcus sighed and then proceeded to sit beside Isabella.

"We do no take lightly any offense towards one of us, dear child." Marcus said solemnly. "Even if it seems insignificant, something small can quickly grow and spread like wild fire, turning into something worse."

"That is why neither of us nor my mate, Athenodora, take disrespect from anyone beneath us." Caius interjected, eyeing her meaningfully. "You should not either. You can and should act upon the vicious rumors surrounding your person. Say the word and we can arrange a suitable punishment."

"I don't understand." She said, putting her head in her hands. "I haven't been ranked yet. Does that mean that I am ranked higher than then rest of the Guard? And what are people saying anyway?"

The kings stared at her and then looked at each other. Did she truly still believe that she would be a member of the Guard? That would't be possible unless… Had Aro not cemented their mating ties? Caius thought back to earlier, when he had been standing closer to her. Her scent had been her own, when mated couples had a mix of both of their scents. She looked up and he took the opportunity to look for mating bites and found none.

"Aro has not told you yet, has he?" Marcus breathed.

Caius scoffed in disbelief at her confused expression, glaring at a spot in the wall. This was unbelievable. How could Aro be so reckless? How had he not claimed her or try to woe her like Marcus had urged? Had they been like him and Dora, they would've been locked up for days making love. He heard Marcus sigh.

"Let us retrieve my brother then, shall we? Then we can start from the beginning."

Caius narrowed his eyes. Aro would have a lot to answer for and he would face his wrath. Had it not been for his inaction, he would still be in the arms of his mate and he would've been none the wiser.

* * *

 **Author's note: I love Caius. I love that he is perpetually angry and annoyed but is fiercely loyal to his coven. He is so fun to write and besides, he brings up a good point. What the hell is Aro thinking and why hasn't he told Bella they're mates? All will be explained soon, I promise.**


	13. Answers

**Chapter 13: Answers**

 **Bella's POV**

She sighed, following the brothers out. She was left more questions than answers but she was glad they were finally going to talk to Aro. She absentmindedly laid a hand against her chest, feeling a tugging feeling at her heart as they walked the short distance to his study when the sound of arguments and hisses reached their ears. An overwhelming feeling to protect came over her and she felt herself growl lowly. The kings looked at her warily, giving her a margin of space before they heard a loud thud.

"You have to intervene!" A stranger's voice boomed from behind the closed doors.

She gasped, imagining Aro getting into a fight and before anyone could stop her, she flashed to the doors and threw them open. She took in the scene for a second. A tall, well dressed man with short brownish red curls was leaning with two hands on Aro's desk, his snarling face inches from Aro's. They both broke their glaring contest to look at her in shock but it was short lived. Her body moved on it's own and she sent the unknown vampire flying and crashing into a wall. She pulled Aro away at the same time and pushed him behind her, pressing her back into his chest and spreading her arms defensively. She snarled at the man who was standing up and brushing the rubble from his fancy suit in disdain.

"Argh, look at what you've done." He spat, his words thick with an Irish accent. "That's not very nice, you-"

He stopped short when he lifted his gaze and saw who had pushed him. His demeanor seemed to shift almost immediately, hostility evaporating and being replaced an unnervingly polite smile.

" _Ah_ ," He started, tone sultry and smooth. "Just _who_ is this newborn, Aro?"

His hungry eyes gave her body a look once over and she felt Aro stiffen in response. Although she didn't hear it, she felt the vibrations of his growl course through her followed by his breath on her ear as he snaked his arm possessively around her waist.

"Lei e _mia_ , Riagán." Aro hissed, making a thrill go down her spine. She knew enough Italian to know what that meant.

Riagán lips turned down into an ugly scowl and his fingers twitched minutely. Alarms sounded in the back of her head and she zoomed in on the motion, trepidation coursing through her. She growled in warning as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?" He took a step forward, in challenge. "Then why does she not bear your mark? Hm? What if I want her for myself? Why not take her like the other covens have taken from me?!"

He ran his tongue over his exposed teeth, smirking devilishly as he went and making Aro finally outwardly react. He ground his teeth in rage, grasp tightening around her tight enough that her whole body was flush against his.

"You seem to have a death wish." Aro stated in a dangerously calm voice. "One that I will happily fulfill."

"That is enough." Caius hissed, eyes narrowed into slits and body taut as a bow, ready to intervene. Both he and Marcus had been at the entrance, watching the unfolding events with disbelief. "How _dare_ you come to our home and show such grievous disrespect."

"It'd be best for you to make your leave while you are still able." Marcus advised, his soft tone jarringly different from his tense and imposing figure.

Seeing that he was outmatched by four livid vampires, Riagan snarled in frustration, clenching his fists.

"You are the ones that have disrespected me." Riagan hissed, glaring daggers at Aro. "The other covens take what is mine and you permit it because you are _cowards_."

She bristled at the insult, fury clouding her vision. She had had enough.

"Leave." Bella said in a low, deadly voice as the room went completely silent every pair of eyes flickering to her. Riagan scoffed, infuriating her more. She felt herself snap, something invisible bubbling around her body. Expanding, expanding and _expanding_ until—

"I said… LEAVE!"

Her voice boomed with authority across the room and the unruly vampire was set flying backwards once more by an unseen force. The kings who had been defensively crouching looked to her in surprise. Even Aro who had been growling, was silent behind her. The man stood up once more, disgruntled by the force.

Fury overcame his features for a split succeed before a carefully blank mask fell into place. He minutely inclined his head, his unnerving eyes boring into hers.

"As you wish, my Lady." He said in a deceptively calm voice. "Forgive me for making you feel that your mate was in danger. I _truly_ meant no harm."

The way he he put an emphasis on the word truly didn't sit well with Bella and she felt lip curl back even further as Riagán stepped carefully away from them. He passed the other kings, never turning his back to them before stopping at the doorway, a dangerous expression flickering on his face.

"We have unfinished business, _Aro Volturi_."

Then, he disappeared. She was tense as she heard his footsteps recede and her mind was spinning through everything that had just happened. She was still crouched defensively when the arm wrapped around her waist loosened slightly.

"Everything is alright, _tesoro mio_." Aro whispered, soothing her with his tone. She felt him slowly trail his hands up her arms and finally, she let her posture relax. As she did the invisible barrier that had exploded out of her, snapped back into place. She let out an unnecessary breath as Aro helped straighten her out.

He gently led her to the love seat, pulling her down beside him. His brothers, who had been poised at the doors glaring after the other vampire, cautiously made their way inside the office and sat straight across from them. Caius was glaring daggers at Aro and looked like he wanted to say something since his eyes kept flickering towards Aro's hands but he wouldn't come any closer. Wise choice. Marcus just gave his brother a disappointed look and sighed deeply.

As they sat, she couldn't help but twist towards the raven haired king and pull him closer, inspecting him for any visible damage. Aro didn't offer any resistance at the scrutiny and merely gazed at her with hint of awe in his ruby eyes of his. As her eyes trailed over him, she let out a low keened whimper when she realized not a hair was out of place.

"You're ok." She breathed in relief, the emotion washing over her.

"Yes, Isabella. All is well." Aro whispered as he ran a hand down her back. "Riagan just lost his temper. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on me."

She doubted his words but stayed silent, melting into him despite their audience. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent which helped her finally regain her control. She thought she felt the softest of purrs as he pulled her close to his body but their moment was cut abruptly short. A growl coming from the blonde king made her eyes snap towards him.

"How could you have been so reckless?" Caius demanded, hands digging into the armchair where he sat with so much force that they snapped. He spared it no glance, crushing the piece of wood it into pieces.

She felt herself stiffen minutely at the vicious glare that Caius was giving Aro but the raven haired vampire seemed unfazed.

"I had the situation under control, brother." He spoke cooly, a hand stroking her hair soothingly.

"This has nothing to do with that fool." The blond vampire bit back, clearly incensed. The vampire seemed to throw caution to the wind as he stood and flashed to Aro's side despite his previous wariness. He grabbed Aro's hand with a little to much force which elicited an annoyed hiss from the other but she bit back a growl, knowing Caius would never hurt Aro.

Aro's arm tightened around her, his jaw clenching and his eyes darkened to pitch black as his brother grimaced and ripped his hand away, stalking back to his seat and waiting for Aro to speak. The tension was palpable as it took the Aro various seconds to conjure up an answer.

"I see."

She flinched at the icy tone devoid of emotion but the vampire holding continued to stroke her hair gently. The dangerous aura emanating from his being wasn't directed at her.

"You should be grateful that you still have vampires loyal to us." Caius sneered. "If not for Alec, Isabella might've been-"

"That is enough." Aro interrupted with steel. "You've already made yourself quite clear."

Bella wondered for a second what Aro saw in Caius's mind as the blonde king reluctantly pursed his lips. Marcus sighed, cutting through the tension between his brothers.

"There is no use in this senseless conflict with each other." Marcus said dismissively, eyeing both of his brothers in turn. "What is done is done. Now, we must focus at the problem at hand. Aro?"

She heard him breath in slowly through his nose as he straightened them both out. He cupped her face and she gazed at him owlishly. Still not being used to being a vampire, she expected her heart to spontaneously start beating rapidly at the his tender expression. His eyes, although still black, were soft.

"How long have the guard mistreated you, cara mia?"

Though gentle in his question, there was an edge of menace his tone and the promise of retribution against anyone who had so much as looked at her the wrong way. She blinked in confusion at his care as he sighed in lamentation, brushing the locks of hair from her face.

"You shall have to forgive me, Isabella." Aro lamented, his eyes far away and holding a strange unhinged look. "It is my inaction which has caused you to suffer."

"Master..?" She ventured, confused by this twist of events. From fury and shame to complete and utter bafflement. She gazed at Aro with questions in her eyes.

"No, _cara mia_." Aro shook his head, gently cupping her face and ignoring yet another scoff from Caius. "Not master. I would not wish for my mate to address me as such."

It was then that Riagan's word echoed through her mind. Mate. She was Aro's mate. The word resonated within her. They felt right, like she was finally was complete. Then, suddenly, everything made sense. Her encounters with Aro, the inexplicable affection she had for the king, the uncontrollable and sinful desire for him she had experienced since she accepted that she was a vampire.

But, just as quickly as this came, other thoughts came crashing. The constant teasing of others, the ever lasting feeling isolated, the strained silence of fighting herself for feeling the way she did. Why hadn't he spoken to her before? Was it... that she wasn't good enough? That he didn't want her...? She felt an uncomfortable pressure building in her eyes.

"Why?" She started feeling hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, _brother_." Caius cut in with a seething tone before Aro could reply. "I've been asking myself that same question since my time with _my mate_ was rudely interrupted due to a situation that could have been easily avoided!"

Marcus sighed at Caius letting anger get the best of him once again and it seemed Aro was annoyed as well.

"I believe we have established that you are displeased with my actions." Aro snapped back, ripping his gaze from her towards Caius. "If it bothers you so, we may settle this later. At the moment, Isabella is still waiting for an answer."

Caius seethed in place before finally conceding after looking at Bella's lost and pained face. "...Very well. However, we shall discuss the details of this _settlement_ afterwards."

Bella briefly wondered what kind of settlement they would reach but was quickly distracted by a finger under her chin. Aro seemed almost sorrowful as he saw the film of tears on her eyes.

"Isabella, I had meant to inform you sooner but I wished to give you time to grieve." He started, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Bella's hurt washed away slightly at those words and she relaxed a bit. This also seemed to appease the brothers as they listened. "You were meant to be presented to the Guard 3 days ago but I have been meeting with the irish covens, specifically Riagán," Bella scowled at the name. "For the past week. The complaints have been constant and unending..."

Aro paused rubbing his temple as if he had a headache and Caius sighed, all traces of his anger vanishing. "This means that things are getting out of hand, are they not?."

Bella remained silent as the raven haired king composed himself before nodding at Caius. "Yes, we may have another war at hand."

The three of them looked at him completely startled. "War?" Bella whispered, horrified.

"You should have informed us, Aro." Marcus spoke, looking and sounding weary. Despite this he stood from his place and gestured to Caius. "We will speak of this at a later time. For now, I believe it is time we take our leave. Isabella and Aro have much to discuss."

The blonde king nodded, suddenly looking like he was in a hurry to leave before both of them excused themselves leaving her and Aro alone.

* * *

 **Author's note: First of all, to all those who have patiently waited this past year for an update, I profusely and wholeheartedly apologize. Things became much more complicated in my life when I published the last chapter. I started doing undergraduate research at my university and that consumed so much of my time, that I didn't have space to actually write anything. That and the major writer's block I hit drastically affected my motivation to complete this story.**

 **Updates will continue to be slow but I will be doing my best since this quarantine crisis has given me the opportunity to start working on my stories once more. I will also be trying to complete this and The Language of Flowers before the end of July since I will start graduate studies in August. However, I make no promises. Once again, please forgive the previous silence on my part and thank you for still being committed to my story.**

 **That being said, FINALLY. I hope this confrontation is satisfying? Things will be explained more in depth during the subsequent chaptes. Also, the next chapter _might_ include some adult content. I am still weighing my ideas but I think it's necessary at this point before we continue. Thank you once again for staying tuned. I hope to update soon!**

 **PS Caius does not let go that easily and we will definitely see how both he and Aro settled their differences ;)**


	14. Bonded (NSFW)

**Disclaimer: NSFW CONTENT BELOW. This chapter is pure SMUT so, whoever isn't interest in content like this, avert your eyes! However, those who are still going to read it regardless, enjoy ;)**

 **Aro's POV**

Silence. That was all that Aro had received from his beloved, from his _mate_ after he had explained to everything to her. After his brothers left them, he had gone into detail about everything he had done to ensure she had a good transition into her new life and had confessed that he was aware that they were mates for a while. However, the more he explained, the more still she became, simply listening to him with an impassive expression on her face. When he had finally finished, she remained silent.

An emotion he hadn't felt for centuries creeped up on him as continued to wait for her to respond, sitting still as a statue and stubbornly looking away, arms crossed. He cursed himself, guilt rising up in his chest along with a quiet panic that she was extremely upset with him. Had his reckless actions pushed her away? His still heart ached at the thought. He was desperate to know what she was thinking and he reached out to touch her.

"Isabella, I-"

His words were cut short as her lips came crashing into his with enough force to push him down, back flat against the love seat. He froze in shock as she kissed him quite aggressively, like it was a primal need for her lips to be on his. Before Aro could respond in earnest though, she pulled back, eyes pitch black and a fierce expression gracing her features.

"Don't. Talk." She ground out.

Her command caused all rational thought to flee his being and with a growl, he flipped them over so that he was on top of her, straddling her and pulling her arms over her head. He kissed her fervently, complying with her wishes of remaining silent while eliciting breathy moans from her. His tongue danced with hers, his free hand roaming over her body, relishing as she squirmed, moaning into his mouth as his free hand slid between her legs. She quivered, arching into him as she now started to fight his hold over her.

" _Aro!"_ She moaned against his mouth. He hissed, delectable shudders running down his spine at his name being uttered so wantonly. His erection strained painfully against his pants, begging to be set free and he pulled her leg up to press himself closer to her, pleased to feel her reaction by grinding into him. He broke the kiss to trail more up her neck, stopping momentarily to swirl his tongue over the two crescent marks from his bite and then continued toward her ear, nipping lightly at it.

" _Isabella_ …" He whispered, his husky tone eliciting a pitiful mewl from her. He chuckled darkly at how she writhed in his grasp, impatient for what was to come. However, he did not wish for their first consummation as mates to be here. "I want to claim you and _fuck_ you properly."

He groaned as the scent of her arousal spiked at his words. If he where in any other state of mind, he would've chuckled at his innocent little Isabella reacting to his vulgar words. Without the slightest of warnings, he had her in his arms and was running to his quarters.

He managed to get them there in a few seconds, lock the door behind him and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, while removing his suit jacket in one swift movement. However, he only had the chance of taking off one garment when he was being pulled onto the bed.

They kissed passionately, forgoing striping each other to just tearing the layers away from their bodies. Desperation hung in the air as the need to claim each other grew and after no barrier remained between them, he thrust into her to the hilt in one swift movement. He had to stop as she enveloped him, both of the hissing at the jolt of electricity before he started to move roughly, his hands digging into the mattress as her nails dug into his back. Oh, _gods_ …

He took a moment to trail his eyes over her figure. She was magnificent. Her dark hair was splayed on the pillows, her dark eyes hooded with lust and her plump lips parted as she took small breaths. Her breast were small but perfect and perked in arousal. He couldn't help but caress them as he started to thrust into her. He kissed her, picking up his speed and desperate to finally consummate their bond.

He felt her arch into him and he became enveloped by her while becoming completely intoxicated by her. Everything about her was driving him mad. Her taste on his tongue, her scent in the air, the sounds she made as he fucked her, the feel of her skin on his hands… It was undeniably unlike anything he had ever experienced in his three thousand years. He gripped her hips tighter, both of their movements becoming frenetic as they searched for release.

"Aro, _Aro_ , _ **Aro**_!" Isabella moaned as he thrust _harder_ and _deeper_ trying desperately to get closer to her and vaguely thinking that it was a shame that his rooms were sound proof. He wanted everyone to know she was his. A feral growl ripped through his chest as he inched closer to the edge along with the overwhelming need to mark her, _claim her_.

 _ **Mine!**_

He bit down over his previous bite marks feeling her cry his name and the undeniable painful pleasure of her own bite which pushed both of them over the edge. Ecstasy wracked his body in waves as he spilled over into her and he reveled as he felt her clench and spasm against him. And slowly, very slowly, their harsh breaths and tense bodies relaxed as they finally came down from the high.

 **Bella POV**

Bella was speechless. She had never, experienced anything like the connection she had felt with Aro as he claimed her. Well, she had never gotten as far as this with Edward, only getting chaste kisses and a tease of what she really wanted. She recoiled from that thought as to not ruin her mood and focused instead on the man who held her.

She lay on his chest, his arms wrapped around her naked torso. He had been extremely rough with her but the thought made nothing but arouse her. She licked her lips, the delicious taste of his venom on her tongue as she reached a hand up to his shoulder, tracing the bite mark she had given him. Bella frowned a bit as it oozed and rose up to lick the wound gently, sealing some of her own venom inside of him. She felt a vibration deep in her chest which could only be compared to a purr as she licked the area until it was healed.

"Allow me to take care of you as well, _amore_." Aro murmured, brushing a few strands of her hair to the side so that he could do the same to her. She almost moaned at the feel of his tongue on her neck, savoring her and once again, they had their hands on each other.

This time, however, they took it slowly, exploring each other and memorizing every dip and curve of their bodies. They sat up, her straddling his hips as she looked at his smoldering gaze. She took in every detail, from his liquid onyx eyes to his toned chest and his hair's disheveled appearance, so different to how collected and put together he usually was.

"I like this look on you." She said, reaching back to untie his hair clip and letting his hair cascade naturally over his shoulders. She ran her hands down his shoulders and then to his biceps, relishing as he seemed to shiver slightly at her touch. "You look so… _wild_."

He smirked, pulling her closer until their naked chests were flush against each other and he had his lips to her ear. "Is that so?" His breath tickled her neck, sending delicious jolts that caused warmth to pool in her core. "I can't say I'm surprised, my dear, with how you reacted when I told you I wanted to fuck you properly."

She let out a strangled gasp at his words, a small part of her feeling shame at the spike of her arousal and lust but he seemed pleased, his nails gently raking down her back until his hands slid down further to grip her ass. She bit her lip as she felt his arousal against the inside of her thigh.

"Naughty girl." He growled huskily, squeezing tighter to lift her onto his cock. She bit back a moan as he filled her again, hands gripping his shoulders and eyes fluttering closed briefly at the feeling.

His hand slowly made their way up her stomach to her breasts where he caressed them, eliciting all kinds of lewd sounds from her mouth as they started a slow, steady rhythm. She kissed him gently, the hurry from before being forgotten. She sighed into him, pulling him closer than they already were, needing to feel every inch of his body as they made love.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, arching her back as they picked up their rhythm and she heard her name slip through his lips once. Twice. She shuddered, feeling the heat coil even tighter and thinking she wouldn't be able to hear him call her name without remembering this moment. She pushed him back, licking her lips as she took control of the situation. She didn't want to end so soon.

Bella didn't have any experience but she let her instincts guide her. She let out a breathy moan as she laid her hands on Aro's chest and started rocking her hips. Her eyes watched every minute change in Aro's expression from his scrunched eyebrows and parted lips as he gripped her hips to work out the movement that seemed to be most pleasurable to him and to her. She then took his right hand as she maintained the pace.

He watched, nostrils flaring as she brought his hand up to her mouth and wrapped her lips around his index and middle finger. He jerked his own hips in response to the erotic display, causing her sense of control to slip. She growled, feeling the need to mark him again. She knew that she wanted it where everyone would see it. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she took his long fingers completely into her mouth far enough that she would've gagged if she had been human.

She then bit down on his hand, leaving her mark over his knuckles and that seemed to push them over as he swiftly shifted upwards and grabbed her ass to thrust roughly into her. She gasped, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as they both orgasmed, losing themselves in each other once again and finally feeling complete.

* * *

 **Author's note: *Sweats profusely* Whew! This took me a while to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it as I really don't have much experience with this. I wanted the best of both worlds (rough and vanilla) so i included a bit of both here. Of course, I think this was long over due for both Bella and Aro. Next chapter will move the plot— I promise! As always, thank you for your kind reviews! Even though I may not reply, I read every single one of them and appreciate them immensely!**


End file.
